


Finding Home

by Luke2leia



Series: Mina and the Lost Boys [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Ending Fix, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Porn With Plot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/pseuds/Luke2leia
Summary: Mina was willing to sacrifice herself to save them. How will they repay her? Started as a PWP but grew legs.  More chapters to be added as inspiration hits. Alternate ending/fix-it fic. MATURE with F/M, M/M, multiple-pairings, blood play/drinking, vampire-cannon violence, suicidal thoughts/actions. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC and my poor attempts at plot and happy endings. Cross-posted on FF.net.





	1. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

They gathered then, in the darkening night, freeing themselves from the battle scenes in the house by linking their mental powers of illusion to craft simulacra perishing in the onslaught of the inept human hunters. They left behind not bodies and ichor; only ash, dutifully carried from an earlier night’s bonfire ‘dinner’, aimed at leaving traces of bone and once-human remains for the perishables to find as the final act concluded, removing their erstwhile ‘father’ and freeing them from his unbalanced demands.

His was the only true death that night, a truth to hide the lies of their continued existence, his extinguishment providing the freedom the halfies had fought for, removing all reason for those pathetic mortals to look for further reassurance that their collective nightmare was over.  
One by one they came together in the dark, moving swiftly to where the bikes were hidden, safely out of mortal hearing range or sight. A lone figure waited, standing vigil as the vampires melted in to sight out of the surrounding forest. She stood watching, eyes brightening as each face became clear. Soon all four men had gathered round, as the leader strode up to her.

‘’You all made it” she sighed, tension leaking from her, the air that had been heady with the scent of stress slowly dissipating.  
“You spoke the truth, we simply followed the plan.” David replied, “time to go home”.

He moved to his bike, as did the others, holding out his hand expectantly. She climbed on behind him as they vanished into the night.  
Back in the cave, dimly lit by a solitary barrel, he circled around her as she stood near the fountain.

“Your word was good, Mina, we’re safe and free thanks to you.” David said.  
“That was all I wanted, David” she replied. “Knowing what I did, seeing the peril to you all, I could not sit idly by and not try to help.”  
He came closer to her, bright eyes holding her bound as he heard her heart speed briefly then calm again.

“And now, what do you want?”  
Mina closed her eyes a moment, gathering herself before she spoke.

“Nothing at all, I knew my life would be forfeit the moment I made myself known to you. I have nothing and no one to return to, my empty life was over long before I came to this place.”  
He stood in front of her now, barely a hand breadth away. Dimly she was aware of other bodies surrounding her, moving in close as well. His mind brushed those of his brothers, gathering their thoughts on the frail human between them. Though they hid it well, they were as close to awed as their kind could be at the selflessness and strength she had shown, standing with them despite the imminent hazard, handling their careless rowdiness with a refreshingly dark and dry wit, and providing needed (though David would never admit it) subterfuge to ensure the bumbling hunters’ efforts never truly succeeded.

Satisfied with their consensus, he let his façade drop, fiery eyes burning as he gathered her close. Even now he was struck by her calm, as she wrapped soft, warm arms around his neck and tilted her head in acquiescence. His head dropped to nestle in the crook of her neck, her heartbeat a steady thrum pushing the rush of blood through veins so very close to his sharp and ready teeth. With a careful gentleness rarely displayed, he sank sharp teeth through delicate tissue, letting the warm fountain of life blood wash over his lips as he drank deeply. She gasped softly, relaxing further into his grip. His brothers followed his lead, Dwayne flush behind her as he bit languidly into the other side of her neck.

Marko and Paul each slowly unwound her arms, and just as gently sinking sharp fangs into the thrumming pulse at her wrists. Darkness suffused her vision as cold encroached, creeping up her legs and shrinking her awareness till all that was left was the soft tug of cool lips and her shallowing breath.

As her consciousness faded, David broke away, laving closed the wounds he made, the others quickly following suit. Dwayne picked her up then, holding her bridal style as David observed her. Quickly baring his left wrist, he sunk his own teeth in, tearing a ragged hole that bled freely. He held it to her mouth, now slackly open in her faint, and let his blood pour in.  
In dim recess, she dreamed of warmth flowing in to her, of light and fire replacing the void she felt. A few moments passed, and the heartbeat that had been gently fading became a steady if very slow thrum. Her eyes fluttered and a weak hand lifted to hold his own. Smiling he turned his wrist then, gently pulling it away.

“ _Sleep now._ ” he pushed in to her cloudy mind, and feeling her vague thoughts still, had Dwayne lay her on the bed.  
Dwayne turned to David as he rose, “she’ll be shocked when she wakes up”.

David smirked, “good thing she’ll stay asleep till sundown then.”

Pale rays of light lit up the distant entrance, the only light source in the cool, dark cave. Struggling to consciousness with watery eyes the effort to understand where she was, why she was, was almost more than she could manage.

Sudden epiphany struck and she bolted upright, scooting up till her back hit the rails at the head of the bed she was on. Panting roughly, she blinked in an effort to clear her vision.  
“Welcome back, hope you enjoyed your trip” a gently sarcastic voice at her shoulder said.  
Turning her head, she saw David crouched near her, even now moving to join her on the bed. Wonder flooded his mind as she reached for him.  
“You saved me” she said in quiet awe.  
“Only seemed fair” he returned.  
She stilled for a moment, and he could feel confusion turning to concentration before once again to awe. “You turned me”.  
“You said it yourself, your life was in my hands. Are you so surprised that I found it a prize worth keeping?”  
“I never thought it even a possibility.”  
“Annndd that’s partly why I wanted you.” He drawled.  
“What else?” she asked.  
“Your bravery, your loyalty to my pack, in the face of no real reward save what poor company we provided these last few weeks. I value that.”

He stroked her face lightly with an ungloved hand. She noticed then he was wearing only a shirt and pants, not even the spur-laden boots on his feet. He smiled at her, a predatory gleam in his other-wise human seeming eyes. She smiled back at him, a hint of a knowing glint growing in her eyes.  
“I feel like that’s not quite all the reasons I’m still here.” She tossed back at him.  
The feral look growing more pronounced as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “perhaps not”.

Kissing her neck and dragging his rounded teeth softly across her skin, he smiled to hear her gasp, feel the faint stirrings of desire wafting through his mind and the air.  
Pulling back, he lifted his shirt and removed it in smooth motion, pleased at the way her eyes followed and widened as he did. Now he crept languidly forward, positioning himself so she was eye level with his now unclothed chest, the light from the entrance fading and leaving him only barely backlit, yet with her newly enhanced eyes she could easily make out the sprinkling of downy hair scattered across him, thickening as it flowed downward to his jean-clothed hips. Reaching a now clawed hand across himself, he sliced a deep furrow into his left pectoral, and blood pooled and flowed lazily down the rent.

“Drink now, and become one with us” he whispered, reaching the now bloody hand out to her. She was mesmerized by the thick, torpid trickle of blood wending its way down the cut toward his sternum and flowing down his center. The heady scent of iron and smoke and earth filled the air, the aroma wrapping around her senses and calling to something deep and primal within her.

Taking his hand, she moved close, moving her head to the furthest reach of the blood trail, now at his naval, she tenderly licked her way back up to the oozing tear, till she was suckling directly from it, as he carded through her hair with his free hand, gazing down at her with a mix of beneficence and heat. Catching the back of her neck he bent to kiss her bloodstained lips. Her eyes shown golden in the low light, as the heat of his life-force flowed through her.  
Dazed from his gift, feeling fire rise within her, she closed her eyes as he moved to lift her shirt off, helping as she moved her arms out of the loose, short top.

Catching her up in his arms he pressed himself to her, reveling in the feel of skin on skin. They kissed again, this time deeper and harder as he felt her blood-fueled desire grow through their mind link. Now he pressed her back in to the bed, laying nearly full atop her as he maneuvered his legs between hers. She ran her hands through his hair, scratching at his scalp as he broke the kiss to bite gently down her throat to her collar bones, alternately laving skin with cool tongue and pressing small, sharp nips as he continued to her breasts, teasing one then other as she writhed and ground up towards his core, leaving them both groaning at the contact.

Lifting up, he moved off the bed to remove his pants, leaving her bereft of his encompassing presence. Reaching over he pulled off her shorts, removing the final barriers before once more lighting on the bed, now crawling predatorily up between her legs as she watched with fire-lit eyes to match his glowing orbs. He dropped his head to her sex, never breaking eye contact as his nimble tongue sought out her clit, circling it slowly before thrusting in to her core.

She trembled under his ministrations, pinned by his eyes and unable to even blink. Tension blossomed and tightened around her till she was pulled taught, shaking with need for release. Toying with her he pulled back, smirking as he wiped his chin and moving up to cover her, teasing her gently with the swollen head of his cock as she tried to writhe up, only to be held firmly still by a strong hand on her hip.

His predatory smile was back as he slowly brushed against her entrance, watching as she whined and shook under him. A slow pull back and quick snap forward and he was sheathed fully within her, finally allowing her to curl and grasp, mewling as she perched on the edge of release, throbbing with her hunger for the fullness with her. Sliding back and forth with excruciating deliberation he brought her to initial release, a blush of pleasure coursing through her and flowing in to the link, collecting in his core as he sought to maintain his control.  
The initial tremors passed, leaving her glowing eyes nearly black with want, her desire nowhere near quenched. Steadying himself he plunged in to her again, now setting a brutal pace as he let his own need surface and take control. She clung to him, engulfed in her own need and the flame of passion he sent deliberately through their link.

Once again, she perched on the crest, clenching her core and scoring his back with claws she had no sense of. Feeling their precarious state, he gathered himself, plunging deep and biting her shoulder in concert. She screamed as electricity exploded behind her eyes, her body shaking around his with her release, the physical and mental contact driving his own peak.  
Slowly coming down from the explosive high, she sensed the presence of others gathering near, demon eyes bright in the gathering dark. She had no sense of shame or embarrassment, rather more a sense of belonging, of a dark absolution that made her feel embraced and accepted.

David slowly released her, pulling out only to gather her up and pull her against him, moving her legs till they were bent under in support and lifting her till she was stretched up, her head resting at the crook of his neck. Another body moved close behind her, the brush of long, loose hair announcing Dwayne’s presence as he moved to lift her hips, burying himself to the hilt in her warm, wet sex, sending tremors through her as her desire woke once more. His hands caressed a path from her hips to her breasts, only to rub and softly pinch her peaks as he started slow, rolling thrusts that pushed her up against David, his barely softened cock rubbing at her clit.

Closing her eyes, she let her head roll back against Dwayne, her arms coming up to reach behind and gather in his hair. He nuzzled at the spot David had marked, grazing it with his own teeth and sending shocks through her. Heat pooled in her belly as their combined assault pushed her to a new pinnacle of pleasure. Dwayne’s rolling motion sped until he was snapping his hips, her pliant body pinned between matching walls of unyielding male torso. Strong hands traveled up her body, tilting her head towards David’s bite and allowing Dwayne access to the other side of her neck.

A few rapid deep thrusts and he too bit down, drawing another screaming climax that David swallowed as he plundered her mouth. A gentle tongue laved over the second bite as Dwayne ran rough hands slowly over her body, for all the world as though he could not get enough of her, and perhaps it was so. Gradually the two males released their hold on her, leaving her still on knees bent, swaying slightly as her support vanished.

Shaking her head to clear it a bit she was suddenly confronted by a new face, flashing yellow eyes to match a bright and wicked smile. Paul chuckled as she smiled back, reaching to caress her face as he moved closer. Behind her she heard an answering chuckle as Marko stroked her back, curling down to cup her ass and knead it slightly.  
“Little lion” Paul said as he moved in for a kiss, “say you’ll purr for us too?”  
He smiled as he kissed her again, moving to cup a breast as Marko reached around and grasped the other lightly, both rolling and kneading her nipples in a synchrony that had her gasping. They had felt her passions flowing freely in their mind link, and were more than willing to bring her to that cusp again.

Marko was first to move, lifting and entering her much as Dwayne had done, as Paul pulled her arms around his neck and kissed her senseless, while his hand wandered south, fingers moving deftly to roll her clit, spreading her now copious juices till his hand was well coated and she was moaning and rolling against him. Withdrawing his hand as Marko pulled out of her, he sought out and rubbed gently against her back passage, a lubricated finger sliding easily in and out, to be swiftly joined by another.  
“Beautiful, Mina” Marko breathed into her ear as she moved with Paul’s fingers, barely noticing when a third was added. Their removal left her feeling open and vulnerable, a feeling swiftly ended as Marko pressed his slicked member against her, gently pushing till she opened to accommodate him. The raw feeling of fullness rocked her to her core, her eyes rolling back as her body shook around him.

Marko’s arms drew around her as he leaned her back, allowing Paul to angle up and spear her from the front. Mouth open in soundless howl, she hovered already at the brink, her flare of desire arcing through the entire group, leaving them gasping and hard. Paul and Marko paused, bring themselves back from edge, asserting what control they could to make this moment last. Slowly they started moving in tandem, at first rolling in and out on the same wave, then alternating thrusts to rut against each other from deep inside her passages.

The fullness and combined friction drove her to wild frenzy, her hands clenched deep in Paul’s hair, pulling with a force that made him groan with ecstasy. Her body rolled between them, swaying to its own rhythm as they plunged into her. Shaking with pleasure, she barely noticed them kissing her neck, until in synchrony they thrust and bit down, shattering her tension as she keened loudly and shook out her climax between them as they came deep inside her.

Kissing the bite wounds closed they held her now loose form as David moved to gather her from them. Drowsy happy eyes the color of the ocean looked up into ice-blue ones as he climbed on the bed and pulled her close. A soft hand raised to his lightly stubbled cheek, gently curling around it. “Welcome home, Mina” he said to her as the others piled around, gently arranging themselves in a large cohesive pile of immortal flesh and linked souls.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has been laying low, but taking Mina through her first kill is cause for a celebration, vampire style.  
> F/M, M/M, multiple partners, blood play, blood and violence

Settling In  
The evening broke cool and damp as the fog rolled in early across the open beach. Inside the cave, figures stirred, awakened by the descent of the blistering sun, eager to roam their territory freely once again.

The bodies hanging closely together in the far, darkened recesses of their sanctuary stretched, brushing against each other as they flipped one by one to the cavern floor, gathering their newest member from her makeshift nest before neatly dropping through the hole high in the cavern ceiling that separated their new sleeping area from any potential threats. Moving in to the common area, one figure grabbed up some scrap, lighting it and tossing it into the nearest barrel, warmth and light suffusing the motley scene.  
David turned his thoughts to Marko, “ _it’s time – go find us a picnic_ ”. Marko’s devilish grin was met by David’s own as he disappeared into the twilight.  
The group had spent the last few weeks laying low, staying off the boardwalk and keeping to the shadows to ensure the impression of their demise was solidified.

Only David had gone anywhere near the town, and then only to case their maker’s house, grabbing up paperwork and making a few phone calls to deal with the aftermath of his ‘adopted father’s’ sudden disappearance. He’d known he was the legal next of kin, entitled to all his sire’s holdings upon his demise – but he’d not bargained for it being such an excruciating hassle, dealing with perishables and their dogged adherence to arbitrary rules.

More than once he wished he could reach through the phone and rip the throat out of the offending voice at the other end. He decided to leave the details to lawyers – hand-picked by his sire for their ability to deal securely with ‘eccentric’ clients who were never available between dawn and dusk. As long as they got paid, they didn’t ask any unnecessary questions, and the mix of fear and greed seeping from their minds made him smile, gratified at their malleability and eagerness to please. “The courtesy of one blood-sucker to another” he mused silently, recalling the last conversation.

He glanced over to Dwayne, who sat perusing the folder of papers David had foisted on him. “So, how’s it look?” he drawled.  
“We’ll have to give it half a year at least before you can have ‘father’ declared dead and begin liquidating assets.” Dwayne replied. “The lawyers will keep the bills paid on the store, the house and of course themselves. Though there’s more than enough banked that we could really keep the fronts going for a few decades at least if we wanted.”  
“Aw, sick!” Paul broke in, “does that mean we can get some stuff? I want a new stereo!”  
David rolled his eyes but smiled back at him anyway. Their sire had kept a tight rein on the cash, leaving them in relative want while living in a slick suburban house in an area that didn’t look kindly on wild youths on loud bikes rumbling through at all hours of the night. Their defiance of his efforts to turn them into well mannered business men like himself meant effective exile and impaired communication, leaving only David with any hint of the true depth of Max’s wealth and connections.

But it was Dwayne that turned out to have the sense for business, easily picking up the salient details in the reams of paperwork David uncovered, ensuring they’d now have a steady source of funds to add some creature comforts. Not that they really needed much, but being able to obtain tools and entertainment to foster their own interests would add much-needed focus to their endless lives.

Marko appeared at the entrance, eyes flashing in glee as he chewed on a gloved finger. “Boys and gal, if I may have your attention!” he announced with a flourish. “Barely a few miles down the beach we have a lovely selection of Santa Carla’s tastiest losers, well pickled and waiting to be scooped up at your leisure.”  
Paul whooped in joy, and grabbed Mina’s hands, pulling her up off the couch. “All right, little sis!” he cried. “Time to take the final plunge!”

Mina moved with him, smiling at his enthusiasm.  
“That’s right” said David, behind her. “Play time is over.” He said, his voice taking on a harder tone.

She turned to him then, the smile fading for a more serious look.  
“I know, David. I knew the price for joining you even before I offered to help you. And while I’ve had more than enough pain and death in my own life, the truth is what we do is no more evil than what a lion or shark does to survive.” A wicked gleam rose in her eyes “and after all, stupid people breed like rabbits – it’s not like they won’t make more.”  
David chuckled, pleased with her response. “Marko!” he called, “take us to dinner!”

The group alighted in the mist shrouded beach, just out of sight of a small party lit by a roaring bonfire. Loud music played from a large boom box, the high-pitched strains of Steve Tyler drowning out the roll of the waves. Paul and Marko glanced at each other, smirking and rolling their eyes at the noise. “Don’t these idiots know any other bands?” Paul quipped.  
David took Mina’s hand as he lead them towards the unsuspecting party. “Lady’s choice” he drawled, with a short bow. “First in or last?”  
She smiled up at him, “let me go first? I have an idea.”  
His eyes flashed approval. She removed her jacket then, leaving bare arms open to cool air that held no sting. Drawing her hair up in a ponytail, she instantly looked younger, more vulnerable. Settling her shoulders slightly inward, shrinking in on herself, she tentatively stepped towards the light. David would have been concerned for her resolve, had he not felt her delight and hunger twanging through their mind-link.

Paul punched Marko in the arm, “10 bucks says her first doesn’t last more ‘n five minutes” he said, watching her creep towards the perishables.  
Marko yanked at Paul’s hair in retaliation, smirking at the resultant yelp. “No way I’m taking that bet – our girl’s gonna drop them fast when she goes.”

The surfers lazed around the fire, well into their second case of beer and feeling relaxed. A couple of them tossed a glow-in-the-dark frisbee back and forth, while a third occasionally tried to trip whichever one came closest as they chased the toy. Their eyes were drawn to a small figure wandering in from the cool fog beyond the firelight, smiles turning faintly predatory as the lone female came closer.  
“Hey sweet thing, whatcha doing out here all alone?”

A boy with a close-cropped mohawk asked, getting up and moving towards her.

  
She looked up at him, blinking owlishly in the light. “I was just going for a walk and got lost, can I sit with you for a while?”  
The guys all glanced at one another, smiling. Suddenly the night didn’t seem so dull.

“You sure can, honey” said another from his spot on the sand, “come sit by me and I’ll keep you nice and warm” he leered.

She giggled and glanced around at the group, now all watching her raptly. Spying one that was bulkier than the rest, and easily head and shoulders taller than herself, she caught his attention.  
“Can I sit with you?” she asked, her gaze in turn bold and demure as she stared then dropped her eyes, only to glance back up and smile at him. Hoots and catcalls ringed her, as the large man smiled greasily.  
Patting his lap, he reached out an arm to her. “Come on down, sweetie, and let’s talk about the first thing that pops up.” He chuckled.  
She returned his grin, sauntering slowly over as the other boys whistled. Crouching by his feet, she slowly crawled up toward him. His smile grew, only faltering slightly when her face seemed to twist briefly, eyes flashing gold for the barest moment.

Blinking, he looked again, only to see her eagerly moving closer, no hint of the malice he thought he’d seen.  
Straddling his lap as he closed his arms around her, she leaned into the crook of his neck as she curled an arm around the other side, resting her hand on the back of his head. In stage whisper, easily loud enough for the rest of the group to hear, she asked “Will you be my first?”

The group erupted in cheers, calling the large man’s name, letting him know they expected him to share.  
“Oh, baby, I got what you need.” He said, running his hands down to cup her ass.  
“Oh, you certainly do.” She purred, before lifting her head slightly so he could see her true face, demon eyes glowing and fangs ready. “and it’s so sweet of you to offer it freely.”  
She turned then and sank teeth deep into his meaty neck, as he screamed and tried to pull her off. Her small arms wrapped like iron bands around him, immovable for all his effort. His friends laughed at his attempts, having no idea what truly transpired before them.

Suddenly more bodies appeared around them, a group of bikers smirking down as the partiers looked up, the wild haired blond turning off their radio. Indignation turned to panic as the bikers turned their now-monstrous features towards the hapless humans, glowing eyes tracking as the prey screamed and tried vainly to get away. All too soon the area was quiet, the only sound the fire crackling and the occasional wet rip of flesh.

A hand gently placed on Mina’s shoulder caught her attention as she turned quickly, snarling at the intruder. David smiled down, “You’ve done well, now let it go.” A hint of command in his tone saw her back down, releasing her prey and moving to stand up. Her mouth and chin were drenched in blood, but there was little anywhere else, her target’s bulk providing a shield of sorts from her feeding.

She seemed a bit stunned, the fresh blood working its own magic in her system, finalizing the transition to true immortal. He moved in, gathering her close and licking her clean, sending approving thoughts down their bond. She turned her face up, eager for the attention, his touch and scent working with the blood quickening in her veins to spark the burn of desire. Scenting her passion in the air his hands traveled to run lightly across her breasts, as she reached up to fist her hands in the lapels of his outer coat.

He smirked and stepped back, hands moving to capture hers. Looking around he saw his brothers finishing their feast, moving to douse the remains in what alcohol they could find before pitching them into the fire, the accelerant speeding the fire’s effects on the dead flesh.

“Take care of hers too” he sent to Dwayne, who moved swiftly to grab the body, lifting it effortlessly as he dragged it away.

David unlatched her hands from his top coat, then quickly shrugged out of his outer layers, leaving him in nothing more than a dark shirt and low-slung leather pants. She smiled up at him, want clear in her burning eyes. Gathering Mina to him, his lips grazing hers languidly as she curled upward into his embrace.

His hands traveled low, cupping under her ass to lift as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The sudden friction as they ground against each other brought deep growls behind increasingly fervent kisses. Her hands moved freely, lifting up the hem of his shirt to brush sharp nail backs lightly up his chest, circling his nipples with light scratches and firm tweaks, the sensations dropping the rumbling in his chest even deeper as he nipped along her jaw and down across her nearly bare shoulder, sharp teeth leaving shallow and quickly healing marks in their wake.

Turning, he crouched to lay her on top of his coats. As her legs released and touched the ground, her eyes flashed brightly, small warning as she jumped at him, his momentary surprise allowing her to roll him down to the sand and hop on top of him. His gaze turned sharp, pleased at her spirit yet unwilling to concede dominance.

“Stay” he commanded, and she became frozen, eyes going wide, now at the mercy of his will. Grinning evilly, he moved her up slightly on his torso, allowing him to unzip and free his erection. Lifting her hips up then, his nails tore through the worn denim fabric of her shorts to leave her bare above him. Swiftly he brought her down on his cock, filling her warm, wet depths to the brim.

He moved then, to roll his legs under him, allowing leverage as he lifted her up slightly and brought her down as he thrust up. Removing her geas, he felt her gasp and latch on trembling in the wake of his onslaught and her building need. He started a strong rhythm, lifting her only to snap his hips up to meet her as she came down, her hands now clenched tightly on his shoulders, claws drawing rivulets of blood as she held on. Wicked yellow eyes smirked down at her own lust-filled ones.  
“You wanted to be on top? Careful what you wish for.” He said, his tireless pace building tremendous tension inside her.

Her words punctuated by his thrusts, she tossed back “Maybe… my wish… was to not… be careful.”  
“Is that so?” he smirked as he stilled. “I think we can make that wish come true, don’t you, Dwayne?”

“Sounds good to me” the dark man said, kneeling behind Mina to brush her hair to the side, bringing sharp teeth to graze down her spine as she arched at the electric sensation, strung wire tight in the wake of David’s attentions. “Our sister deserves no less.”  
David lifted her then, forcing her up to stand on rubbery legs between him and his brother. Despite her position above him, David held control, pinning her with devilish eyes and a grin that promised dark things.

Kneeling up, he and Dwayne started working her with their mouths, licking and biting sensitized flesh while sharp claws ran lightly over her legs and abdomen, trailing light cuts that fired electric nerves before dimming as they healed, adding the heady scent of her blood to the already thick cloud of arousal that enveloped them. She trembled above them, legs locked and shaking, hands dropped to rest on bent heads for a poor semblance of support.  
Despite their attention she got no release, relentlessly brought to the edge before being cruelly left hanging over and over till her whole body was locked and trigger tight, her head bent and eyes glazed.

The men rose around her, Dwayne unzipping his jeans to run now well-slicked fingers over his dick before lifting Mina and spearing her back passage in one smooth thrust. The fire of pleasure and pain had her throwing herself back, hands reaching for purchase in his hair as her head connected with his sturdy chest. David moved in then, spreading her legs and burying himself in her once again.  
Impaled between them, her feet sought purchase, digging in to Dwayne’s muscular legs. Her hands locked again on David’s shoulders, shredding his shirt and burying claws deep in his skin. Heat arced between them through their shared link, fanning desire and driving them all into frenzy.  
The men moved in concert, rolling in and out of her as one. She cried out in time to their thrusts, breathy whines increasing in pitch as they continued their onslaught. As the sense of climax imminent, the men slowed the motion of their hips to a gentle roll, leaving her mewling and twisting between them, desperate for release.

Drawing closer they peppered her shoulders and neck with nips, the bright sensations firing through her. Suddenly they slammed their hips forcefully into her, once, twice, and with the third snap bit down on either side of her neck. She screamed then, electricity exploding behind her clenched eyelids, intense orgasm burning through her body as she convulsed, bringing the men to crest with her.  
Echoes of their release rolled back and forth through their minds as they came down from their high. Gentle mouths licked wounds clean and closed, and sought out soft, deep kisses. Pulling free, the men supported her while she found her feet, then tucked themselves away. David reached down and gathered his coats, offering her the trench with a smirk and a flourish as she arched an eyebrow at him.

As they recovered themselves they looked across the still-burning bonfire to see Paul and Marko in hot embrace. Marko’s pants were pushed to his knees as he knelt in the sand, Paul curled around his back and grasping Marko’s cock, working it in time to his own thrusts. David smiled wickedly back at Mina and Dwayne, motioning them to move closer the pair.  
The two looked up as their brothers and sister moved around them, smiling through their entanglement.  
“Mind if we join the party?” David asked, smirking.  
The two smiled broader, uncurling but not uncoupling. Dwayne crouched behind Paul, planting kisses across his cheek as his hands roamed over the blonde’s back, shifting Paul’s pants down to grasp and knead firm cheeks in strong hands. Paul’s eyes rolled back and he purred his pleasure as knowing fingers moved to curve up inside, stroking the bundle of nerves deep within him.  
Mina reached down, slowing unwrapping Paul’s hand where it grasped Marko’s girth.

“Allow me?” she said huskily, eyeing his turgid erection hungrily.

Marko beamed and straightened up a bit, allowing her easier access as she curled at his knees. Taking his need in her mouth, she wrapped a light hand around his sack, kneading it gently. His breath caught as she hollowed her cheeks, sucking down to his golden nest of curls before pulling back, scraping rounded teeth along his length.  
David caught Marko’s eyes then, and for the briefest moment a soft look passed across his features. Gone again, his trademark smirk in full force as he unzipped himself, maneuvering over Mina to offer Marko access to his cock.

Impish golden eyes returned the smirk as Marko reached for David’s hips, easily swallowing him down to the hilt. His skilled tongue working sensitive flesh, relishing in the taste of spent fluids that coated David’s velvet skin.  
Bodies sorted, it only took moments to start up a cohesive rhythm, as mental connections were flung open to shared passion. As one they worked their brethren, easy motion speeding as Paul and Marko neared their crest and peaked, bringing David with them over the precipice. Pausing to savor the resonating pleasure, the group pulled slowly apart, sorting themselves out once again.  
Dwayne went to retrieve Mina’s jacket as Marko pulled a small bottle of lighter fluid from a pocket, dousing the dying flames. The fire burned brighter, further charring the roasted flesh and bone and turning what remained to ash. Paul tossed garbage into the fire as well, snorting at the poor collection of music before letting the fire melt the cassettes to puddles.

Satisfied the scene was clear, David flung an arm over Mina’s shoulder, smiling down at the now full-fledgling.  
“Ready to fly home, little bat?” he said. She nodded assent, slight unease briefly touching his mind.

Her eyes glinted mischievously as she turned to yell over her shoulder, “Dwayne, take me!”  
“Where?” he called back, “the bikes aren’t here and you need pants.”  
Paul and Marko hung on each other laughing at the pout on her face.  
David smirked at her. “We’ve got you – and practice makes perfect.”  
She glanced at him, huffing at his admonition. “I know, ‘Dad’.”  
She smirked back at him before dodging out from under his arm as she glanced to the sky. “the flying I’ve got – it’s the starting and stopping that give me fits.”  
Chuckling, he offered her his hand. “Come on then.”

As she grasped it he rose slightly, allowing her to follow, lifting slowly. “You know it’s harder to rise up so cautiously.” he observed, eyes flashing amusement at her tentativeness.  
“Sure, but I’d rather not throw myself to the moon.” She snarked.  
Laughter echoed behind her as Paul flashed quickly past her. “Come on, Sis – you know we’d stop you before you hit atmosphere!”  
“Thanks so much, asshole.” She muttered, insult softened by the warm tone.

Pulling her along, David flew back toward the cave, the others jockeying around them, teasing and laughing. They filed in, moving down into the common area and lighting a few barrels to brighten the space. Mina moved towards a shelf littered with clothing, remnants gathered from the leavings of past meals. Rummaging through the haphazard piles, she found a new shirt, searching vainly before finally settling on skirt decidedly not her style. “Unfortunate” she thought, but the jeans left weren’t sized for her hips, or shorter legs. Grabbing a dark t-shirt, she tossed it at David, smirking at his questioning look when he caught it.  
“I don’t mind the distressed look” she said, motioning to his shoulders where his current shirt lay in tatters, “but it doesn’t seem like your style.” He tilted his head in thanks before pulling off his coat to swap tops. Lighting a cigarette, he sank into his wheelchair throne.  
Spreading out, the rest of the gang moved to find entertainment. Paul headed toward the boombox to get some real music going, searching for some magazines and a blunt once the mood was set. Marko moved to his shelf of sketchbooks, pulling out an antique box full of colored pencils and a large pad of paper before settling down cross-legged on the floor, his singular focus clear indication of the thrall of inspiration. Dwayne moved back to the files, pouring over the listings and paperwork, making notes on what needed done. Mina swayed to the music, singing along in a deep, husky voice that belied her small frame.  
David drew his gaze over his family, pleased at their own contentment. Something still felt off though, a lingering dissatisfaction that threatened to sour his good mood. He realized he wanted more for them than the poor remnants they’d become accustomed to. It had been fine for the short term, but this was no way to live for the centuries they would have to share. Determined to find a solution, he sank deep in to thought in the darkening night.


	3. Caught in the Rain

Caught in the Rain

Warning – E/M content, explicit M/M, F/M and multi pairings, also M on F violence (in-character, IMO) with redemption (vampire 'tough love' - it makes sense in context, I swear, just follow it through)

…..

The winter night fell dark and early as the weak sun withered behind gathering clouds before finally sinking below the ocean's horizon. Surf broke high on the small spit of rock and sand that lead to deep cavern tucked under a grassy cliff. A warning sign at the top of the promontory led to the few remnants of a stairway that had once wrapped around the cliffside, the rest now fallen into a rotting pile at the base, washed by the crashing waves. Flickering light shone dimly from the mouth, a discordantly cheery sign of life in an otherwise cold and desolate seashore.

Inside, the scene was lively, cardboard boxes scattered everywhere, in stages from empty to overflowing. Moving 'day' was looming, and the cavern buzzed with excited energy. Renovations on a secluded warehouse were nearly complete, and soon they'd have a space truly their own. Funded by the sale of Max's well-appointed ranch in the posh section of Santa Carla, they'd been able to snag the long-abandoned storage space for cheap. Something about 'hazardous materials' and 'dangerous toxins in the soil' that the real estate agent one of the lawyers found was adamant about, doing her best to dissuade their proxy from the purchase, that gave the whole gang a good laugh when they'd heard. A few well-placed bribes later the remediation requirement was written off and the place was theirs. As David pointed out, a place that was inhospitable to humans was quite the bonus, right up there with the barbed-wire topped sheet metal perimeter fence the place came with.

In one corner, Paul sat cross-legged, sorting carefully through music tapes and putting them in order before moving them to a box by his knee. Several full boxes already sat behind him, as did a sizable junk pile, testament to his careful consideration of every item in the chaotic mound of 'his stuff' in order to determine what was really worth bringing with him to their new quarters.

In another alcove, Marko was focused on packing, but as many of the items he'd gathered over time were over-sized art pads and canvases, he'd opted for grabbing a number of footlockers and old steamer trunks better suited to his belongings. It wasn't as though weight was really a concern, just that things needed stowed away for safe and easy transport. He was really looking forward to have a corner all his own, with large, flat walls he could fix canvasses to for the really huge works he'd been wanting to make.

Mina wandered through, watching her brothers pick through decades of accumulated possessions. She was happy for their excitement, but it made her itchy and restless. Having nothing more than a couple of books and recycled clothing to her name there wasn't much for her to do. From his chair, David watched her circle the main area several times, her face wistful as she looked at the men busy on the floor. Cycling back around past him, her meandering was cut short as he grabbed her wrist. Looking down, she gave him a half-hearted smile. "Plan on wearing a hole in the floor before we leave?" he remarked, eyebrow arched in amusement.

She huffed, looking around the room for a moment. Shoulders slumping, she turned back to him. "I don't know, I think I just need to get out for a little while. Go for a walk maybe? I just need to be elsewhere." She glanced at him, seeking approval for her plans.

He smirked and nodded. "Don't make me send a search party for you."

Face brightening, she made for the entrance calling over her shoulder as she went. "Thanks, 'Dad'! I'll be back before dawn." Hitting the top of the stairs, she lit off into the night. The breeze that followed her exit ruffled some of the papers Dwayne was working on, making him grumble as he caught them before they could fly apart. His belongings were mostly books, many of which were already bundled up in neatly stacked boxes. The remainder wouldn't take more than a night to manage, so he left it, focusing instead on the invoices and project schedule updates for their new home.

David sat, quietly observing his brothers at their tasks as the night deepened. It had been more years than he cared to count since he'd been able to provide for them in the ways he felt they deserved. Max's demise had lifted a burden so monumental he'd not been able to appreciate the weight of it till it was gone. Now they were freed from their bare subsistence living, free to reach out to other packs to mend or start relationships, and free to finally contact the councils and confirm claim on their territory, establishing their place in the west-coast hierarchy. Wretched and strange little perishable that she had been when she first fell into his lap, Mina had done more to secure a bright future for his brothers than he could have ever hoped for on his own. And while sharing immortality seemed like a reasonable recompense for her efforts, he sensed that she wasn't viewing it quite the same way.

"How's the schedule look?" David called over to the dark-haired man as he lit another cigarette.

"Things are on target, it should be ready by the end of the month. We'll be able to arrange for evening deliveries of the furniture, so we can start setting up right away." Dwayne sighed, rubbing his face before shuffling through the paper pile again.

"Maybe you should take a walk too. Look like you could use some air." David prodded.

Dwayne looked up, snorting. Catching the 'that wasn't a suggestion' look on David's face, he rolled his eyes, gathering up the papers and tucking them away in a folder before stretching out. Moving towards the stairs he threw a smirk over his shoulder. "OK, 'Dad'."

"Don't you start." David grumbled.

"Try and stop me." Dwayne tossed back cheekily, before disappearing, a rush of wind chasing him out.

David snorted and leaned back in his chair, more pleased than he let on at the good mood his brothers had been in of late. His own things were going to take more than cardboard to pack, as he had been the one to maintain the bikes, training the others as time wore on. He had a fairly sizable tool pile, one that he'd acquired over many decades, and he reminded himself to have Dwayne get some metal storage cases purchased, if he hadn't already. Dwayne was nothing if not attentive to detail, and may well have had ideas of his own to help him get ready for the move.

Glancing around, he could see Paul was starting to get antsy, having already sat quietly for far longer than he was normally wont to do. Swaying slightly back and forth, his wild-haired brother was focusing less on the material in front of him and more on the melody he was singing quietly to himself, hands motioning for instrumentation. Soon he was glancing over his shoulder, eyeing his brother hunched over his own belongings. Giving up on his own work, Paul started crawling over, removing his coat and shirt as he went and calling his brother's name in hushed sing-song voice.

"Maarko…. Maarkoo" Paul whined, coming up behind the curly-haired man. Nuzzling into his brother's neck, he bit softly, as his hands wrapped around to remove the colorful jacket. Sighing, Marko leaned back, letting Paul remove his coat and top. Turning his head, he caught Paul in a kiss that started gentle only to deepen as they bit at each other's lips and tongue, blood adding spice to the heat generating between them. Opening now glowing eyes, they paused, and Marko's hooded glance turned feral as he curled and sprang at Paul, knocking him over and leaping on top of him. Paul responded in kind, smiling wickedly before arching and rolling, the two now moving together, biting, scratching and tossing each other around as they rolled back and forth, fighting for top position. The tussle ended when Paul pinned Marko down, holding his arms above his head, and wrapping legs around his so that his attempts to buck Paul off were mostly useless, if entirely pleasurable.

Growling softly, Paul bent to lick at Marko's chest, attacking a bare nipple with tongue and sharp teeth. Marko's eyes rolled back as Paul worked his way down, dragging Marko's arms to lay parallel with his body before releasing his hands, marking a trail of quickly healing bites as he went. Reaching his brother's navel, he licked down the trail of golden hair till he met the waistband of Marko's jeans. Paul made quick work of removing pants and chaps, leaving Marko in all his pale and golden glory stretched out before him.

Opening and lowering his own pants, he ran a hand up his dick, groaning at the flare of need. Marko watched, rapt, before curling up to wrap a hand over Paul's to work him before sliding it down to cup and roll his sac. Paul whined at the attention, but released himself, pushing Marko back down to pick up where he left off, kissing and nipping down to Marko's leaking prick, laving it slowly before taking it in down to the root. Marko bucked at the sensation, and Paul pinned his hip down before dragging sharp teeth gently up from base to tip as Marko writhed under him. Letting go, he kissed a trail down further, nipping at sensitive skin where joint of thigh met taint, moving to bend and lift Marko's legs to access all of him. Repositioning himself, he glanced back up, seeing Marko looking back with golden eyes blown wide with need. Grinning, he attacked his target with vigor, pushing tongue past tight ring only to pull out to nip and suck at tender flesh before repeating, while his brother trembled and whined, nearly undone by his efforts.

Pulling away, he crawled up Marko's body, leaving oozing bites that had his lover twitching and moaning as he went. Lining himself up, he plunged deep, Marko twisting lean legs around him, squirming and grinding against him in encouragement. Bending down, Paul wrapped his arms around Marko, leaning in to grip a bare clavicle with sharp teeth before setting a brutal pace. Keening loudly, Marko raked claws across bare skin, earning a deep growl from his partner.

Caught up in their frenzy, neither man noticed their audience till David sank himself to the hilt in Paul's bared ass, effortless matching their rhythm. Loosening his latch on Marko, it was Paul's turn to wail wildly, head flung back in ecstasy as he was sandwiched between his brothers. Worming a hand between the other men, David grasped Marko firmly, using their own motion and his strength to work the neglected member, and drawing its own leaking fluids to ease his efforts. Moving in shared rhythm, minds flung open to share burning need and arcing pleasure, till it was almost impossible to tell where one mind or body ended and another began, they rode the wave towards conjoined rapture, bodies tensing and teeth sunk deep in one another, sharing blood and gratification as they crested the peak as one. Slowly coming down, moving languidly in the aftermath of their bliss, they kissed and stroked each other as they pulled apart, centering back into themselves as the waves of shared senses and emotions ebbed away.

Sitting back, David light up a cigarette as Paul pulled up his pants and refastened them. Once together, he took the proffered smoke, taking a deep drag before passing it to a still-naked Marko, now sitting cross-legged, sleepy eyes gleaming to match the hazy smile on his face. The group sat contentedly for a while, sharing several cigarettes and listening as a storm rolled in outside the cave, the wind blowing through the cave now bringing the scent of rain and ozone as lightening sent flashes of strobe light across the entrance.

Watching the storm, Paul chuckled. David shot him a questioning look. "Gonna have a couple of drowned rats coming back home in a bit."

David grinned devilishly. "Serves 'em right for starting that damn 'Dad' nonsense."

Marko shot David a wicked look. "I don't know, kinda been my 'daddy' for a while…" he teased, before scooting out of range as David took a half-hearted swipe at him, chuckling and sticking out his tongue as claws just missed him. David gave him a cool glance, before swiftly getting his feet under himself and launching at the curly-haired imp. Yelping, Marko jumped up and took off, bare form dodging obstacles and tossing things behind him to slow David down as he closed in behind him. The pair disappeared into the back areas of the cave, Paul calling after them, urging Marko to run faster. They returned after a few minutes, Marko draped over David's shoulder, chin in hands on arms bent and braced on David's back, bright red welts and a deep bite mark quickly healing on his firm ass, and an evil smirk firmly planted on David's face. Paul cackled and hooted at them, thoroughly enjoying the show. Slowing as they came close to the couch, David paused, a distant look on his face. Sighing, he lowered Marko. "Get yourselves together boys, it's past time to teach our sister a lesson about being one of us." Straightening up, they moved quickly to throw clothes on. Ready in moments, they gathered at the mouth of the cave, only grumbling a little at the rain before following their leader up and out into the night.

…..

Up in the mountains surrounding Santa Carla, a small figure walked softly in the darkness, moving nearly silently between the tall trees. Reaching out, she brushed rough trunks as she passed, breathing deeply the scent of the redwoods, all earth, sharp tree tang and wood-shop dust. Other scents mixed in, pine and bay laurel adding pungent, green notes, and blooming rhododendrons layering sweetness into the tapestry that caressed her senses as she continued her leisurely journey. Around her were the sounds of the forest; skitter of rodents, quiet padding of coyotes in search of dinner, bats on the wing squeaking for mosquitoes, owls in their near imperceptible flight, flapping loud only when lifting off with a catch.

Mina stopped wandering, to lean against a large tree, closing her eyes and letting the sounds and smells of the forest soothe her. The joyful, frenetic activity in the cave was in turns delightful and painful, and she needed this solo night more than she'd let on. She was happy for the men in her life, glad that they'd finally been freed from their unhinged sire, thrilled that they had the means to live a better life, a more fulfilling eternity than they'd been able to even dream of before. Their joy was theirs though, and while it pleased her to see, it didn't chase the shadows from her own heart.

She'd dreamed of letting go, of finally laying down the pain of her past and embracing oblivion, and for her final act of kindness these fierce yet oddly endearing immortal creatures had, rather than release her, chained her forever to world she'd longed to leave. It had been overwhelming at first, this new life, senses running wild with depths of sensation she'd not thought possible. Easy to sink into the wanton embraces of her new brothers, forgetting all else in favor of drowning in shared ecstasy, or to lose herself in the rush of the hunt and kill, the high of fresh blood flowing through her like fire, burning away thought of all else. But as the setting sun woke her once again, she faced a cold, dark emptiness that enveloped her, filling her and stretching out past the horizon, covering everything and leaving her enveloped in a bleak limbo that now stretched out into forever. Her few surreptitious attempts to greet the sun were thwarted by a crushing exhaustion that came on her as the night came to a close, earlier for her than the rest, something they assured her would change after a decade or so; and the dogged attentiveness they showed her, ensuring she was safely ensconced in their new nest far above where troublesome mortals could reach as sun-sleep overtook her, chiding her gently for her terrible sense of self-preservation.

Shaking her head, she sighed deeply, gathering her heavy thoughts and tucking them away again. She was nothing if not pragmatic, and making do with what life handed her was how she'd always lived. Not anyone else's fault she was still a freakish outsider, even among supernatural creatures. Life seemed so easy for them, as they moved through their nights effortlessly, wild and free and bound only to each other.

Standing off in the shadows, Dwayne observed Mina. He'd been keeping an eye on her for a while, catching her in moments like this that showed the darkness she came to them with hadn't dissipated with her transition. She hid it surprisingly well for a fledgling, but that didn't mean it wasn't noticeable to her elder brothers. As he pondered what to do to help her, the thunderstorm that had been looming to the west finally caught up to them. Deciding the time was ripe, he sent a question to David over their bond. Getting a favorable response, he moved forward into the clearing.

The bright flash of lightning lit the sky, and Mina almost missed Dwayne stepping out of the shadows towards her. He had a kind look on his face as he moved with predatory ease to where she stood. Smiling down at her he moved to caress her cheek. "Hello, little lion." He said, voice rumbling to match the thunder rolling in.

"Hello, Beast." She smiled warmly back up him. "Come to collect me?"

"Not quite." He purred, bending to collect a kiss, before marking a trail of gentle nips along her jaw and down to her shoulder. She tilted her head to give him better access, humming in pleasure at his attention. With his head turned, she caught his ear with round bottom teeth, grazing gently against it, making him rumble in pleased response. Around them, lightening flashed again, followed by thunder almost instantaneously. Rain started then, lightly at first, and their position under a thick copse of trees sheltered them with high, layered branches heavy with needles.

Hands wandering to stroke sensitive flesh, Dwayne kissed her again, gentle entreaty turning passionate as fire built between them. Around them, the rain started to drum heavy, as trickles of water ran down the trunk of the tree Mina leaned against. She reached small hands up to run over Dwayne's chest, scratching lightly with sharp nails, moving down, across and around to his back as their kiss continued. Growling at her touch, he broke free and bent to undress her and himself, stacking their clothes away from the wet tree. Kneeling in front of Mina, he looked up, dark eyes burning with heat. He barely had to stretch to catch a soft breast, arms wrapping around her to dance paths of lightning as he laved warm attention on her plush chest, and she moaned and squirmed, hands running through his thick hair. Moving down, he left a line of soft bites trailing to her nest of curls. Strong hands pushed her to a wide stance before he dove in, attacking her sex tenderly with tongue and fingers, wringing soft cries from Mina as she writhed under him, hands now wrapped tightly in his dark mane. Pulling away, he stood up, still between her legs, hands sliding to cup her bottom, lifting and spreading her wide. Teasing her entrance with his swollen cock, he smiled darkly down at her. She tried to curl her hips forward to take him in, meeting his look with a burning heat that blew her pupils wide as she grasped at him, attempting to pull his solid body closer, panting with need. Sliding in her to the hilt, he pinned her to the tree as she twisted and keened around him, legs wrapping tight around his hips. He started moving then, a slow, languorous slide in and out that left her mewling and arching, aching with need for release he denied with his deliberate pace, hands holding her hips still. He bent to capture her mouth with his, and she kissed him fervently, hands reaching to his back to grasp and scratch wildly as her need grew. Time stretched as the fire grew inside her, fueled by Dwayne's willfully slow rhythm and the desire they shared through their bond. The storm was hitting peak, rain pelting down as thunder crashed around them. Swiftly Dwayne changed pace, now thrusting hard enough to slam her back in to the tree trunk, and her breathy moans turned sharp and high-pitched as she quickly approached her crest, body twitching and tensing as she griped his back tightly with sharp claws digging deep. He growled low, moving to bite a sharp trail down to her neck as her cries came closer together. Thunder and lightening broke around them with a sound like a mountain splitting apart, and she screamed out as they climaxed together, his teeth buried deep in crest of her shoulder.

Slowly they came back to themselves, letting go of tight grips, leaving marks that healed quickly as they did. Dwayne steadied her, pulling out as she unwrapped her legs and made to stand. He moved then to hold her close, enfolding her while resting his head lightly over hers. She clung to him, shaken by the display of tenderness, mind still open and feeling his gentle concern wash over her. Her control wavered, deep sadness threatening to rise up as she fought to contain it. Dwayne was murmuring softly to her, so quiet she had to strain to hear over the war in her mind, "Let it go, let us help." Buried in his arms she shook her head, trembling against her pain and the paths his hands moved in, gently rubbing her back as she tensed in effort to restrain herself. Sighing deeply, he stepped back, leaving her standing alone, head bent as she wrapped arms around herself.

"Hello, Mina." The cool voice startled her, and she turned towards David even as she tried to close her emotions off.

"Still hiding from us, I see." She frowned, glancing up slightly but unable to meet his gaze. She shook her head slightly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he roared, as she flinched away, only to find herself flying through the air, slamming into a far tree trunk before rolling to the ground. Winded and in shock, she raised her head to look up at him, shying away again when she saw him directly in front of her, naked as she was and in full vampire visage, eyes burning.

"What are you hiding? You have the chance to tell me now."

Shaking, she crouched, eyes cast down. "I'm not…"

"LIAR!" she heard him roar before she was tossed again, hitting another trunk hard. Head swimming, she lay still for a moment, eyes adjusting to see feet directly in her vision. Pain came and went as something broken moved back in to place, healing as it went.

"Mina, what are you hiding?" said a voice soft with menace from above her.

She rose slower this time, lifting up on shaky arms. "It's not important, really…" she whispered, only to be flung once again, impact catching her spine with a snap that sent her boneless to the ground. Whimpering, she curled in, yelping as her back popped sharply as it healed, a little slower to fix itself this time.

"That's not for you to decide." He said, in that same low and dangerous voice. "Time to start talking." She could hear him move closer.

"Please don't!" she cried, putting arms up only to have them grabbed as she was sent flying again. Her head and arms hit first this time, and left her dizzy, vision blurred as she lay crumpled at the foot of a large tree.

"You can stop this anytime, Mina. Answer me this, why are you here?"

She shook her head, sight clearing finally to show him again in front of her. "I don't know." She whispered, only to find herself airborne again before she could finish, legs taking the brunt this time as a thigh bone snapped. Grunting in pain as she hit the ground, she lay panting, keening as the bone un-bent ungently before slipping back into muscle and sealing back together.

"Do you think it was for a lark, us keeping you? Is that what we do? Turn trash just for the hell of it?"

"No!" She cringed at his feet.

"What are you, then? Stop trying to lie."

"I don't understand! Stop hurting me!"

"Is that what I'm doing, Mina? Are you lying there broken, like a fragile little human?"

"I…no…just don't…Aauughh!" and she was flung across the clearing again, back hitting solidly against a tree to slide and land with her feet under her. "STOP THROWING ME!" she screamed, looking him in the eye now, eyes flashing with gold.

He grinned evilly. "Make me."

He was in front of her in an instant grabbing her up to toss her, and she clawed at him, hissing as he heaved her once again into a tree. This time she twisted, to grab the tree and launch herself back at him. Laughing darkly, he met her leap, grasping her and turning to let her motion roll her right off on to the forest floor. "Pretty weak. That all you got?" He moved towards her, menace in every step.

She growled as came closer, her features morphing to full vampire glory. Leaping again, now grasping and wrapping around him to sink teeth and claws into bare skin as he continued to laugh. Pulling her off as easily as a shirt, he simply let go of her, as they were now several meters straight up. She landed hard, unneeded air whooshing out of her. Staring up, her eyes narrowed. Gathering herself, she launched up only to have him use her trajectory to send her off into another tree.

Laughing again, he landed close to where she crouched, snarling. "Is that it? Are you fragile? Are you a mistake?" bending in close, twisted face in a menacing grin, he growled softly at her. "Do you want me to kill you?" She grimaced in pain, turning towards him, and he swiped hard across her face, claws leaving deep gouges on her cheek. Screaming, she leapt at him again, grabbing tightly as they rolled across the clearing.

"Why do you fight if you want to die?" he growled, leaving a deep bite in her shoulder before using his feet to loft her up and over onto her back. Their hands still locked together he twisted to flip her on her stomach as he leapt, turning to land on her back, pinning her arms behind her and holding her down to the earth. Screaming in frustration, she arched and flailed, trying everything she could think of to get free as he held her, her fury burning bright, his sarcastic laughter ringing in her ears.

Shrieking as she raged, she tried to curl her legs under to get purchase, only to have him wrap one of his own around hers, locking her tight, his body pressed against hers as she turned and coiled, held imprisoned in his embrace, fighting against his hold with everything she had. Face now close to hers, his voice cut through her frenzy. "Is this what you think? That you are nothing? That we'll abandon you like your family did? Toss you away once our future was secure?" he hissed in her ear.

"YES!" she wailed, turning her face away, body bucking and twisting, still trying to cast him off, only to curl away from his words.

"LOOK AT ME" the command came through the bond, demand clear and unassailable. She turned back, face now human, though her eyes still shone gold. Panting heavily, she regarded him, wary and wild-eyed. "What will death give you?" he whispered softly. The anger drained from her suddenly, leaving her limp in his grasp.

"Solace." She whispered back hoarsely. "Acceptance…peace."

"Mina, have we been so unkind?"

She shook her head slowly, still unable to break his intense gaze. "What is it then? What feeds your darkness?" Her eyes widened, and he smiled gently at her, speaking softly. "Did you think to hide it from me? I've got a century on you, little lion. Now, tell me."

Gathering what little strength she felt she had left, she spoke softly. "I…think I've lost the connection, my fivesight. Since I…since you changed me, my visions have disappeared. It's all I had to offer, all I ever had that made me special, even if all it did was make me an outcast freak. Now I just feel lost and empty, with nothing to give of worth. What good am I to you without it? Why would you bother with me at all? I'd …I'd rather just be done." As she talked, her voice drifted away, till the last words came out so quietly they would have been lost without enhanced hearing. She stared at him, eyes sad and wary, body tense as though sure another blow would come.

Loosening his grip on her arms, he brought a gentle hand to cup her cheek. "Do you really think your curse is why we kept you?" Her silence stretched out, eyes watering as she stared into his. "You are one of us now. Do we treat you like you're disposable?" Sighing deeply, she relaxed slightly, shaking her head.

Releasing her from his grip, he untangled from her, only to turn and gather her up, sitting cross-legged and pulling her in his lap to face him straight on, her legs spread and bent, resting over his. Holding her close he smiled down at her gently, her gaze still stuck on his by command, though her face held a softer look.

"I wanted you with us. My brothers agreed. Isn't that enough for you?"

"I…don't know. I feel broken sometimes, and empty still, even more now, without the noise in my head. I don't know how you could want me when I'm like this."

"Ah, Mina. Becoming one of us fixes so many things, but not everything. Not right away, anyway. But we have plenty of time to work it out. For now, trust me – we're with you forever. Even when you feel the dark closing in."

He released her geas, and she blinked, dropping her gaze only to look back up at him, cautious hope in her eyes. He smiled down, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Tilting back, he cut a line at the crook of his neck, gently guiding her towards it. "Drink" he thought to her, as he bent his own head to bite softly into her neck. Gasping at the sensation, she bit into his proffered wound, sucking gently as his blood spilled past her lips. The rush of his blood washed through her, burning brightly and soothing away the last faint traces of injuries. Frowning in thought she released her hold, pulling back. He did as well, eyes sharp above his trademark smirk.

"Yes?"

"Why…did you…" she trailed off, waiving a hand towards the clearing, roughly indicating their earlier battle.

"Toss you around like a rag doll?" he drawled, eyebrows arched.

She nodded, eyes wary.

"We don't hide hurt from each other. That's something I won't allow, Mina. It puts all of us in danger, breaking trust and damaging our bonds." His tone turned cold as he talked, but the hand resting on her cheek now was gentle. Eyes wide, she nodded her understanding, and his gaze softened, smirk reemerging. "And you needed a reminder how strong you really are now. You've been holding yourself back too long."

"Hell yeah, chica, you're so hot when you're mad!" Paul exclaimed, moving closer to the pair now that the intervention was over.

David rolled his eyes as Mina giggled.

Paul knelt, collecting a hug and copping a feel, earning a punch from Mina for his efforts. Waggling his eyebrows, he grinned. "Hey chica, anytime you wanna toss me around, just say the word!"

A snarky retort died on Mina's lips as she turned thoughtful. She turned to David. "I'm sorry. I have been hiding away, afraid of what you'd do, afraid to let go and really be a part of you and your family when I was sure any minute I would be gone. I felt so sure I had nothing left, I couldn't see anything else."

Dwayne answered. "We know, we've all been watching you drift away. I'm glad you're back, little lion." He crouched close, brushing her hair back from her face gently.

Heaving a beleaguered sigh, she plopped her head forward on David's chest. "Well, I've just been an oblivious idiot, haven't I?" she muttered into his chest. His laughter bounced her gently till he wrapped his arms around her.

"Perhaps. But you're still very young. It comes with the territory. After all, just look at Paul."

"HEY!"

Now everyone was laughing, mood lightened. David grasped Mina's shoulders, gently pushing back so she would look at him. "One of us, yes?" She nodded, eyes bright. "No hiding?" She shook her head.

Dwayne moved closer. David turned her shoulders slightly in his direction. "Share, and refresh the bonds."

Dwayne moved to cut his own neck much like David had earlier. Turning in David's lap, Mina reached for him, eyes gold as she sank sharp teeth in, feeling Dwayne bite the same place David had on her. Letting go after a few moments, they kissed, only to be interrupted by a soft tap on one of her shoulders.

"My turn." Breathed Paul, arms out to collect her as she swiveled his way, wound ready and weeping for her attention. The minutes stretched as they shared themselves, finally pulling back as David rested hands on them.

Pulling up, Mina's mouth was red with Paul's blood, and smiling she turned back the other direction to kiss Marko, before bending to the welcoming cut on his neck as he sank fangs gently into her still oozing mark.

Letting up, she turned once again towards David, and he claimed her lips, clearing traces of their brothers before deepening the kiss, sharing his own blood as he purposefully cut his tongue on her sharp teeth. Releasing her slowly, he kissed down her neck to the wound, licking it clean and closed, till all that was left was a set of darker spots, etched permanently in her skin.

"Time to get back home, kiddies." David drawled, as his brothers stood, Paul offering a hand to Mina to help her up. As she stood, her legs were wide on either side of a still cross-legged David, who took advantage of his height and her stance, grabbing her hips and laving her clit several times before releasing her to stand up. Casting an amused glance at her as she stood frozen, momentarily stunned, eyes hooded in pleasure, he bent and kissed her deeply. Stepping away, he went to get his clothes as Paul chuckled, pulling Mina towards where Dwayne stood, holding up her shirt and pants.

With the three bare people clothed once again, they drew together in the clearing. Mina looked over at David curiously, before speaking up. "Why did you get undressed?"

Snorting, he said "Wasn't going to let you get all hellcat on my stuff. I like this coat."

"What if something important got damaged?"

"Eh, it grows back. Just ask Paul."

"HEY! Why do you always pick on me? I thought we agreed we were never gonna mention that!"

David sported a truly evil grin and wickedly bright eyes. "Funny, I don't recall ever agreeing to that." And in a rush of wind he was gone in to the night.

"Why is it always you?" Mina teased at Paul. He shrugged comically.

"Cause he's the youngest before you – so he never got to see what trouble the rest of us got into." Marko said, eyes flashing in humor, before leaping up to fly off after David.

Dwayne smiled wickedly at both of them. "I've got stories about Marko if you ever want to hear them." They could just catch an indignant noise drifting back on the wind. Chuckling he too lifted off.

Paul cast a soft look at Mina. "You alright now, chica? I was worried about you."

"I'm…well, I'm better than I was. And I promise to try not to bottle up everything anymore. If I do – you have my permission to tackle me."

"Woohoo! You're on, sister!" He cackled, lifting up slowly, hand out to grab hers.

"Oh, I'm going to regret that…" she mumbled, before grabbing his hand, sailing off together towards the sea and their cliff-side home.


	4. Happy Halloween

Happy Halloween folks – Mina's having a little fun on the best night of the year…

Rated M for explicit F/M, M/M and multi pairing sex, also some graphic violence.

….

"Hey there, you look like you're a little lost. Can I help you get somewhere?" The middle-aged man called out the driver's window of the beat-up old van.

The girl walking alone on the other side of the road turned to look at him. His eyes trailed down her form appreciatively, smiling at how much her skimpy costume revealed. Looking both ways on the street, the girl crossed over, coming up to his door.

"I guess I could. It's a lot farther to town than I thought." She smiled at him, subtly arching so her chest was more prominent, and breathing shallowly to make her breasts heave enticingly. The man was practically salivating as he stared down. "Can you give me a lift?"

Shaking out of his fixation, he smiled greasily back at her. "Hop on in, sweetie. I'll take you town." He winked at her as she turned to walk around the front of the van to the passenger door. "It'll be my pleasure." He said, under his breath.

She got in, and he started driving out of the development. Taking a turn, he took them down a more deserted road. "Is this the way to town?" she asked, fingers twirling in her hair as she looked around.

"It's a back way, it'll get us there quicker." He said. "So, what are you supposed to be dressed as?"

"A fortune teller." She said. "See, I've got the scarves and bangles."

"You certainly do. Not much more though." He chuckled, glancing at her again.

"Yeah, well, it's warm tonight. And I like the attention it gets." She smiled right back at him.

Pulling in to an undeveloped area, he locked the doors. Turning to the girl, the man grinned wickedly. "Let's see how much attention you can handle, sweetheart." He pulled a knife out of his boot, laying it threateningly across her throat as he grabbed at her breast with his free hand.

She pouted at him. "You didn't even let me give you your fortune."

He laughed at her composure. "Go ahead, baby-cakes. Tell me my fortune."

"You're going to die." She smiled widely then, and her face seemed to melt before his eyes, sharp ridges forming, teeth elongating and eyes now glowing fiery gold in the darkened van.

Faster than he could track, she was between him and his out-thrust knife, wrapping around him and sinking wicked teeth deep in to his throat. He barely had time to thrash before the blood loss brought him down, sinking bonelessly into her grip. She pulled back just before he passed the brink of death, licking the fang wounds closed and cleaning the traces of blood. She propped him back up in the driver's side seat, using the seat-belt to secure him. His head bobbled, eyes fluttering as he hovered on the brink of unconsciousness.

Slapping the man's face a bit to bring him around, she stared as he tried to focus. "Ah, there we go. That's it, there you are. Look up a bit, perfect!" she cooed. A confused look crossed his face as he tried to speak, words slurring out too garbled to understand. "Shh…it's OK. Don't speak, just listen."

"You vile little thing, I've been watching you. You've been stalking children. There are more than a few who hope you burn in hell. I'm gonna make sure you burn before you get there." She smiled cheerfully, patting his cheek.

"Do enjoy what's left of your evening." She used a rag to pick up his knife, putting it in his right hand and carefully sinking it into his own belly, sliding left to right to make sure the gash was large and deep. Intestines pushed through, looking like sausage. He whined, dropping the knife and trying weakly to cover his stomach.

She pulled out a lighter, moving to the back to set a very stained mattress on fire, making sure it caught. Grabbing a bottle of liquor, she shook it around, making a trail to the front where she poured the rest of the contents over her victim. She got out of the van, using the rag on the latch and wiping her prints off the outside of the door. Walking around the front of the van, she waved, catching the wounded man's eye. She blew him a kiss as he noticed the glow of fire in the rear-view mirror, his eyes going wide just before the alcohol fumes caught, and suddenly the whole van was aflame. Lifting off, she flew towards the tree line, staying low and heading back towards town.

….

A dark figure knelt on the rooftop, long dark hair blowing in the breeze. He watched the crowds in their garish costumes weaving in and out of the shops and bars, enjoying the Halloween night in drunken revelry.

A faint whistle of breeze caught his ears, and he turned just as a body tumbled in to his, knocking him back to slide across the roof gravel before ending up flat on his back as the person sat on his waist.

"Pinned ya!" Mina crowed happily, leaning in to place small hands on his broad shoulders.

Leveling a dark look at her, Dwayne shrugged her hands off, moving his to brush at the arms of his jacket. "This coat better not be scratched up or you're paying it." He grumbled. Trying unsuccessfully to stay annoyed, his frown twitched as he watched her as she sat above him, now swaying to the music coming up from the shop speakers below. "You're in a good mood. Catch something?"

"Yup! Nothing like a little pervert flambé to start the night off right." She grinned wickedly down at him, wriggling her hips. "I can think of something else I'd like to set on fire right now."

"And I can think of a treat sweeter than any candy. Bring it here, little lion." He ran strong hands up her thighs up under the tattered skirt, seeking to rip off underwear that wasn't there. His eyes flashed gold with desire. "Mina" he groaned, hands gripping her hips before sliding to grasp her ass tightly.

She ground down on him where she sat, enjoying how his breath hitched as he lifted his hips to meet hers. Lifting up, she crawled up his body, positioning herself above his face as she parted the shreds of the once-long and flouncy skirt out of the way. Glancing down, she caught his grin and the heat in his eyes even as he grabbed her hips to pull her heat closer to his eager mouth.

She gasped as he dove in, licking and nipping with gentle eagerness. Leaning on one hand as the other gripped tightly in the black silk of Dwayne's hair, her thighs trembled, shaking in pleasure at his tender onslaught. Letting go her hips, he thrust his tongue deep into her, loving how she moaned and ground down, even as his hands moved to open his jeans, sliding them down his hips. Reaching back to hold her again he suddenly arched, head thrown back and moaning deep as a familiar mouth virtually inhaled his length, tongue working wonderful pressure on the underside as bangle covered wrists grabbed his own hips.

Mina turned at Dwayne's movement, smiling as she did. "Sunshine! Perfect timing, as always." She purred.

Paul looked up, eyes bright with merriment, and he dragged flat teeth up Dwayne's prick before letting go with 'pop'. Dwayne dropped his hips back down, exhaling a groan.

"Whattaya have in mind, Sis?" Paul said, between licks, grinning madly as Dwayne started writhing under him.

"Fuck me. With Dwayne."

Paul's eyes flashed gold as his smile turned wicked. "You heard the lady, bro. Get up." He snickered as Dwayne groaned again. Mina stood up as Dwayne sat up, removing his jacket to lay it back down on the rooftop.

Laying down on Dwayne's jacket, Mina opened her arms, giving the dark man a soft look. "Come to me, Beastie" she beckoned, her arms open to hold him even as she spread herself for him as he sank to the hilt inside her moist heat.

Nuzzling in to her neck, he bit softly as he gave a few slow thrusts, only to still as Paul leaned in to lick his exposed flesh. Licking and nipping at first, Paul gently spread Dwayne, driving his tongue deep as Dwayne twitched, trying not to tense at the sensations driving lightening through him.

Pulling back, Paul looked over Dwayne's shoulder at Mina, smile dark with heat. Returning it with a heated look of her own, she nodded. Eyes flashing, he undid his own pants, lining up and burying himself deep in Dwayne in one swift motion.

Dwayne threw his head back, groaning loudly as his eyes rolled back.

"You good, bro?" Paul chuckled, and Dwayne nodded, gazing at Mina with gold eyes that were almost black with lust. He sank down into Mina, pulling Paul along with him before pulling out slightly, grin turning feral as he gazed at her.

Paul braced his weight on one hand while he gripped Dwayne's hip with the other, even as Mina curled her arms around Dwayne's waist to reach his back. Paul snapped his hips then, driving hard enough in to Dwayne to push him into Mina with force as she moaned, arching up in pleasure.

With Paul setting a fast pace, they moved together, minds flung open to immerse themselves in shared ecstasy, quickly spiraling up towards a fiery climax.

Moaning in time with Paul's thrusts, Mina writhed under Dwayne, finally latching on to his pectoral with sharp fangs as she came first, orgasm exploding from her core hard enough to have her lifting them all up as she clenched again and again as waves of pleasure washed through her. Driven by Mina's release and Paul's ability to nail his prostate with unerring vigor, Dwayne crested next, muffling a deep roar by biting down into the curve of Mina's shoulder as his muscles seized up, letting Paul rock him forward as he came. With Dwayne tightening deliciously around him, Paul climaxed hard, finally stilling as he let their pleasure engulf him, letting his own wash back into their bond.

Pulling free and kneeling up, Paul tapped Dwayne's shoulder. Dwayne in turn sat up kneeling as well, pulling Mina up to sit on his lap. Paul wrapped arms around them both then, even as Mina reached to hold on to Paul's arms as she embraced Dwayne. Nuzzling into Dwayne's chest, she started licking and nipping as Dwayne rumbled in pleasure. Working her way up to his neck she took one side as Paul leaned up to bite softly on the other, and Dwayne groaned deep, holding Mina tight as his pack mates both slid fangs gently in, sucking and lapping lightly as his blood pooled, running slowly down his front.

Letting go, Paul sealed the bite tenderly, licking and kissing softly, as Mina mirrored his actions, moving across Dwayne's chest to clean away the thin trails of blood. Dwayne turned to kiss Paul, wrapping an arm around his brother and pulling him close. They both turned then to pull Mina in, trading kisses back and forth for long moments, lost in each other. It was a while before they broke away, putting themselves back together and standing up. The crowds had thinned, the families had left and only the dedicated partiers were left.

Paul looked over the stragglers. "Anyone need a snack?" he joked, eyes bright. Mina and Dwayne looked at each other, smiling darkly.

"Let's see if we can get someone to go." Mina quipped.

"Takeout. Good choice." Paul grinned darkly, moving towards her as she and Dwayne walked to the back of the shop roof they were on. They hopped down to the ground in the dark and empty alleyway and separated slightly as they emerged onto the bright boardwalk, prowling for a Halloween treat.


	5. Solace

Solace

(HEED THE WARNINGS/TAGS!)

warnings: rating E/M explicit  **NON-CON**  (M/M) sex, explicit S&M sex F/M, pain play, blood play, character-consistent violence)

…

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Mina watched the ocean roll and heave down below, while the wind tossed her hair back. Time passed slowly as she lost herself in action of the waves, letting the sight and rhythmic churn of the water ease her mind. Quietly, another figure comes up behind her, wrapping bare arms around hers and resting his chin on her shoulder, so that his hair tangles with hers as the breeze plays with them.

"Should I be calling Paul to come tackle you again, little Sis?" Marko teased, nuzzling into her neck and weaving long fingers between hers. She snorted at his comment, pulling his hand up with hers so she could plant a kiss on the back.

"I swear if he does that again I'm going to peel his hide like a grape. Even if I did tell him he could. Last time it took me half the night to pick all the pine needles out of my skin. Felt like a damned cactus."

"Mm-hmm…but you weren't morose while you were doing it."

"More like absolutely murderous." She sighed. "I'm better than I was. Doesn't mean the dark is gone though. And it's still far too quiet."

"Even with Paul in your head most of the time? You got a weird idea of quiet." Chuckling, he lifted her hair out of the way, attacking the back of her neck with gentle teeth and fervent lips, sending electric sensations coursing down her spine.

"Terrible imp" she admonished with soft words, tilting her head and arching her neck towards him.

"Mm, pretty weak words there. Not sure you really mean it, Sis."

Mina growled quietly at his taunt. "Oh, I do. Remember your place, little one."

He laughed, breath ghosting at the nape of her head. "Funny words coming from you, tiny pot." Gripping her tightly, he sank teeth slowly into the crest of her shoulder, her blood welling up as he lapped at it with slow tongue dragging across her skin.

Growl deepening, Mina dropped down through Marko's arms, tearing free from his bite. Pulling hard at his knees, she wrenched his feet out from under him, and he landed on his back with a grunt. Quick as a whip, she was up and over, landing low on his waist and grabbing at his hands as he reached for her.

He met her gaze with golden eyes. "That all you got?"

She smirked down at him, saying nothing.

He went to twist out from under her, and she grabbed an arm, dislocating it in one quick tug. With a yelp that ended in a growl his face transformed. She pulled on it lightly while grinding down on him, and the growl blended to a low moan.

"Just a warning shot, imp."

"Aww…you do care." He grinned wickedly up at her.

"Behave, little devil, and I might show you how much." She leaned forward, licking at his lips and down his chin to bite gently at his throat.

Lifting the both of them, he landed on his feet and grabbed his slack arm as she slid off. Launching quickly back at him, she got hold of his good arm and twisted it around to his back, reaching to pull in the limp one as well. He struggled, but as she kept his arm from resetting and healing, he had few options. She leaned in close, gripping his arms together tightly as she lifted to reach his ear.

"Well?" she purred. He snarled in response. Chuckling, she kicked him in the back of his knees, and he stumbled, only to land on his face as she pushed him over, plopping on his back without loosening the hold on his arms. He bucked up and she whooped like she was riding a bronco, wrapping her legs around his middle. Leaning over his back, she nuzzled into the back of his neck, licking a stripe on the side before sinking her teeth deep, holding to take long draught as he hissed under her, bucking up again.

Lifting free, she sat up again, sliding her feet down under him to grind against his crotch. He grunted, pushing in to the contact.

"What's that, imp? Something you want?"

He growled as he worked to try another roll. She grabbed hold of his good arm, twisting hard on the shoulder joint in warning. The sharp pain merged with the constant ache from the other arm, sending fire through his nerves, leaving him panting in her grasp as he stilled under her.

"So cheeky…not sure you deserve my attention tonight. Perhaps I should dislocate your legs as well, and leave you here alone."

He spoke so softly even she had difficulty hearing it.

"What was that? I'm sure I didn't hear you."

"No…please." He whispered, voice strained.

"I'll have no more insolence. Say it."

"I understand." Marko relaxed beneath her, turning his head to the side.

"Good little imp." Mina let go of his good arm so she could pop the other back in to place. The rush-and-release of pain left Marko whining softly, and she helped him roll over, cradling him on her lap and brushing at his curls. He looked up with golden gaze more hooded than usual, and an almost transcendent smile.

"Beautiful imp." Mina breathed, returning his gaze with a soft one of her own. She reached down to cup him through his jeans, and he purred, grinding up into her hand. Drawing sharp nails up his stomach she left thin trails of blood, and his moans turned to whimpering as the sharp sensation suddenly ceased.

"Aww…did you want more?" She laughed, low and dark. "You'll have to earn it. Now, get up, get naked and undress me." She heaved him up, smacking his ass as she stood.

Marko stood, smirking over his shoulder as he pulled off his cropped shirt, showing off his lean, muscular back, pale skin gleaming in the thin sliver of moonlight. He undid his pants and chaps, sliding them down over his ass, only pausing a moment as she whistled her appreciation.

"Come on, sweet cheeks. Mama's got an itch."

He sauntered over to her, sliding hands up her waist to lift off her shirt. Once her top was bare, he ran his fingers gently over her skin, dipping to follow with tongue and lips. She sighed happily, tilting her head back and curling fingers into his scalp to hold him close as he suckled a breast.

Kissing down her plush belly, he unzipped her shorts and slid them down to the ground. Kneeling in front of her, he crouched to kiss an ankle, working his way slowly up with a trail of languid licks and nips as his fingers traced their way teasingly up her other leg.

Reaching her mound, he danced around it with deft fingers and tongue, catching on tender skin at the juncture of thigh and sex to suck deep red marks that faded quickly as he moved along. She gasped and hummed, frustration and pleasure warring equally in response to his efforts. Gripping his hair tightly she pulled his head back so she could stare in to his eyes.

"Lay down, imp."

He leaned back as she released him, laying down on his back at her feet. She knelt down, crawling slowly over him as she reached to drag sharp nails down a thigh or across his smooth chest, leaving blood trails that she lapped at as she went along. He writhed under her as she moved up to kneel over his face. He reached up to caress her as she lowered herself, her core awaiting his tongue.

Gripping Mina's hips, Marko tilted up, lapping and nuzzling between her nether lips as she panted, grinding down on his face. Moving a hand down, he slid long fingers deep in her sex, curling to press on her inner walls. Rolling her hips, she moaned deeply, her head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy as she climaxed quickly, her muscles clamping in waves around the digits working inside her.

She hummed, continuing to roll against his hand as she came down from her crest and started toward another. "Hold up" she groaned, lifting off and moving back down his torso to spear herself on his hard cock. They both paused a moment, kissing and licking at each other's face, nuzzling and nipping along neck and throat.

Sitting up, she brushed down his chest and back up, gripping his pecs firmly as she started fucking herself on his dick, her abdomen undulating as she thrust back and ground down on him. His face transformed again as she drove claws deep into his chest, the firmer grip allowing her to move faster against him. Marko's eyes rolled back and he held tight to her shoulders, the combination of pleasure and pain washing through him in electric waves.

A rustling and shuffling nearby caught her attention, someone with a heartbeat had come close and was watching them. A grunt and the sound of a zipper opening confirmed her suspicions of their watcher.

"Fix your face, imp. We have an audience." She whispered, as his features smoothed out to more human appearance. She ground herself on him again, chuckling. " _Delivery, how perfect. I was feeling a bit peckish._ "

He grinned up at her as she called out. "We don't mind an audience. Why don't you come out and get a better look?"

There was a brief pause, and again the sound of a zipper, before a man came out from behind the low scrub of bushes. Mina turned and smiled at him. His clothes were ragged, and he looked like he hadn't seen a shower in while.

"Come on, don't be shy. We're not."

He moved closer, looking back and forth between them as they grinned in welcome. Marko spoke up.

"She's hot when she gets going, isn't she? Such a performer. She'd fuck me midday in the middle of the beach, I swear." He ran his hands over her, watching as the man's eyes followed.

Mina rolled her hips, moaning loudly. The stranger nearly moaned as well, catching himself and swallowing dryly as his fingers twitched towards his crotch. She looked down at Marko, smiling darkly as her eyes flashed gold.

"Dude, give us a minute and I'll let her finish you off when we're done. Cool?" The man's eyes widened at Marko's words, and he smiled raggedly.

"Yes! I mean, cool." The vagabond tried vainly to hide his enthusiasm.

"Just stand back and enjoy the show." Mina purred, running her own hands over her breasts and down to Marko's chest.

The man just nodded, eyes glued to the pair. Mina smirked down at Marko. " _put on a good show, and I'll let you have a little fun with our snack._ " His answering smile was dark and dirty.

He grabbed her hips then, lifting her as he thrust up, setting a hard pace. She leaned back, moaning as her whole body shook in time with his efforts. Their audience was spellbound, mouth slack as his hand twitched where it rested on his crotch.

Marko paused, lifting Mina off his lap. He moved out from under her, turning her to face the man as he speared her sopping cunt from behind. Pinching and playing with her clit with one hand, he slid the other up so she was held upright, on display as he pounded in to her. She wailed as her pleasure peaked, rolling her hips back as she reached behind to grab tightly into his curls. He smiled at their watcher, who was clearly close himself, standing stock still like a deer in the headlights. Mina smiled as well as she came down from her high, loosening her grip and turning to kiss Marko deeply. He ran his hands over her, and she shuddered in his grasp.

They turned back towards their audience and Mina stood up, running her hands down her body slowly as she stalked towards him.

"Poor little lamb. You're looking a little hard up there. Want a little help?" she grinned sweetly as she got close, eyes bright and mesmerizing.

His eyes glazed and he nodded slowly. He smelled of sweat and grime and cheap alcohol as she leaned in, taking hold of his pants. Keeping his gaze, she undid his zipper, pushing the pants down till they slipped halfway to his knees. She ran a slow hand down his thigh and back up, tantalizingly close to his stiff dick and he swallowed thickly, reaching out to touch her.

"Ah, ah, ah" Mina admonished as she stepped back, leaving the man almost whining at the loss of contact.

"No touching the merchandise." Marko whispered, now suddenly behind the man. "Unless you're willing to pay for the privilege."

"I…I don't have any money…"

"Then keep your hands to yourself. If you touch me, we'll take payment in trade." Mina teased, before moving back in to run her hands under the man's shirt, dragging her fingers lightly down his stomach towards his leaking prick. She wiggled enticingly as she stroked down his legs, scrunching down till she was almost kneeling in front of him, looking up at him with doe eyes and licking her lips.

He groaned, swaying slightly, eyes caught in hers again. Slowly rising she slid her hands back up his thighs, dipping towards his crotch as Marko spoke softly into the bum's ear.

"Have you every seen anything so hot? Look at her, so soft and ripe, like you could just dive in and let her swallow you whole?" Over the man's shoulder, Marko's eyes caught Mina's, flashing with dark amusement.

Mina turned slightly, stretching to whisper in the man's ear opposite from Marko, and their target gasped as her breasts brushed against his chest.

"Little lost lamb, how long has it been?" she breathed, sliding a palm down, only to spread her fingers through his pubic curls, still teasing as his dick bobbed in agonizing need.

"I…I don't remember" he wheezed, shaking slightly as he tried to restrain himself. "Please…" he whimpered, canting his hips to push up into her hand as he sought her touch.

" _Careful_   _Imp, he begs better than you do._ "

" _You wanna fuck him for the five seconds he'll last? Be my guest._ "

" _Ah, no. You go ahead though, I'm getting hungry_."

" _I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you started low and worked your way up_."

" _Ewww._   _Keep teasing, and I'll take your toy away_."

" _Bitch_."

" _Oh, no honey. You're my bitch. Do you need another reminder?_ "

"… _Please?_ "

" _Now, now. Dinner first, then dessert._ "

Marko turned his attention back to their captive audience, placing his hands lightly on the man's shoulders. "She likes it when you beg."

The man moaned, putting his hand over Mina's to push it on to his dick. Mina's eyes glittered, her smile turning predatory.

"Lamb…" she purred. "is this what you wanted?" she massaged him lightly, and he started panting hard as his eyes rolled back.

Marko stroked gently down the man's back, caressing down his hips.

The man's eyes fluttered. "What…"

In one swift motion, Marko grabbed the man, sinking to the hilt in his ass. The man yelled, wriggling to get out of Marko's grasp, only to be held firm.

Marko chuckled darkly over the man's shoulder. "That's it, little lamb. Give it all you've got." He snapped his hips forward, grinding hard as the man grabbed at his hands, leaning forward trying to escape.

Growling happily, Marko set a vicious pace, slamming hard into his victim. The overwhelming heat and the way the struggle tightened muscles to squeeze all along his shaft as he bottomed out was absolutely delicious. The man howled, arms and legs flailing uselessly as Marko held him tight.

Mina stepped back, watching Marko transform as he reveled in their morsel's frantic efforts. She could tell he was getting close, his glowing eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"Let me…go…please!" the man cried, nearly in tears as Marko fucked him hard.

"Sorry, lamb." Mina patted the man's face. "My little imp does so enjoy playing with his food."

"Wh..at?" he turned towards her just as Marko climaxed, grunting loudly as he slammed home one last time. She grinned at their victim, her face turning nightmarish as her teeth grew. His eyes went wide and he leaned back, only to have her lunge forward, teeth bared to sink deep into his throat as Marko bit into the other side of his neck.

The man screamed, the sound trailing off as he went slack in their grasp, till all that could be heard was the soft lapping as they cleaned up the last trails of blood on their victim. Marko pulled out, tearing off some of the man's shirt to clean himself off. Grabbing the body, he lifted it easily, heading out far enough out over the rolling waves to ensure little of the body would make it back to shore intact.

Lighting back down in front of Mina, he grinned as she reached for him, drawing him closer. They cleaned each other off, licking slow up throats and over chins till they were kissing deeply, mouths open and hands skating across moon-pale skin.

Breaking away, Mina stroked Marko's cheek gently. "So…ready for dessert there, little imp?"

His eyes glittered as he leaned in to her hand. "Yes…please."

Her smile turned feral. "Sweet imp. Let's get comfortable."

She moved to sit down and he followed, letting her direct him to lay across her lap, head resting on her bent knee. She ran her right hand along his hip and down over his butt to curl, teasing along the cleft as he shuddered at the light touch.

'Ahh…lovely imp, so bright and wild. Let me help you let go."

Taking his hand in hers, she wrapped it around his cock, sliding it gently to encourage him. "Show me how you touch yourself."

He groaned, closing his eyes and starting to work himself. She stroked down his chest, scratching lightly at first as he shifted and twitched.

"That's it, little imp." She pushed down harder with one nail, slicing a deep trail up one side of his ribs. The skin parted, blood just welling to the surface, only to close zipper-like as she dragged slowly upwards. Marko rolled now-golden eyes, arching in to her touch as he continued stroking himself.

"Beautiful" she breathed, now running her hand back down and dragging nails hard across his stomach to slice through skin and into muscle. Marko gasped, blood pooling on his stomach as he tensed, only relaxing as the tissue knit itself back together, the influx from their meal speeding up the process. The bright pain fired across his nerves, and just as quickly pleasure from it's release, and the feel of his own hand.

Mina stroked him gently, massaging his ass lightly. She sucked her fingers before diving in, pushing two into him at once as deep as she could get them. His moan was high pitched, and he stretched and tensed, squeezing around her fingers before relaxing. She found his sweet spot and he cried out sharply, body shaking in pleasure.

His hand shook as well, the pumping tempo slowing erratically as his orgasm loomed. Smiling down, Mina pushed in as deep as she could, stroking his nerves hard a few times as he squirmed and whined. She wrapped her free hand around his and used her nails to drag thin, bloody stripes up his cock on the upstroke as she drove hard into his prostate. His whole body convulsed under her as he roared out his climax.

His limbs felt loose and rubbery as he came back down, and Mina drew him further onto her lap, cradling his head on her breast as she wrapped herself around him. She stroked his body gently, humming softly.

He looked up with bright blue eyes and she bent her head, kissing lightly down his forehead and across his eyelids. Reaching up, he stroked her cheek, and moving to run fingers through her hair.

"Little angel imp." She whispered, kissing him again. "Tell me I took good care of you?"

He preened at the attention, smiling up at her. "The best, my love. Always the best."

"Should I tell David that?" she chuckled.

His smile turned mischievous. "Go ahead."

"Little imp. I sense someone angling to start an attention war. I should spank you for being so bad."

Now his smile was more of a leer. "Please do."

"Demon!" she laughed. "You'll definitely have to work harder to earn that!"

His smile turned to a squawk of indignation as she pushed him off her chest.

"Up 'n at 'em, imp." She snorted, pushing him all the way off her as she stood up, moving to her clothes and getting dressed.

"Spoilsport." He chuckled, getting up as well.

Sorting themselves out, they came together once more, holding each other close.

"Feeling better, little Sis?" he whispered, eyes glinting softly as he smiled down at her.

"You do have a knack for distraction, little imp." She looked up at him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Let's go home." Holding hands, they rose up, disappearing into the dark night.


	6. Rocky Road

Rocky road

Warnings: M/E explicit sex, attempted suicide, cannon-typical violence/blood

….

Flashback…shortly after the showdown at the Emerson's…

…

It took almost a week after her initial transformation for the reality to set in. David had been expecting something would break, but he was patient. They had plenty of time now, after all.

It started before sunset, a creeping bleakness, an overwhelming despondency that spread through him like a thick, black cloud, blotting out any warmth or hope. David could feel it seeping in to his brother's minds as well, drawing them down in to a dark abyss. He clung to the knowledge the feelings came from outside him, reaching out to shield his men as best he could from the poisonous despair emanating from their newest member.

Freed by the setting sun, David was first to leap down to his charge. Mina lay curled in a tight ball, buried under the thin coverings. The scent of her blood tainted the air, making his effort to extract her more urgent. His brothers stirred above him and he could sense their pain and confusion as they felt the weight of Mina's depression.

" _She's drowning. Don't let her take you down too_." David warned his brothers as he gently lifted Mina out of her makeshift nest. She seemed to still be in a torpor, unresponsive to David's efforts to rouse her.

Gathering her close, David found the source of the blood scent, swearing profusely as he pulled the wrist she'd been slowly gnawing at away from her mouth, lifting it to his own to seal the ragged wound. The bedding beneath her was soaked, and it was clear she'd been bleeding out for a while.

His brothers gathered around, concern emanating from them all. Dwayne was the first to speak.

"I'm surprised it took this long for her to crack. That's a hell of a load to be carrying." His voice was low and rough, and David knew Dwayne was feeling her suffering.

Paul and Marko both looked distressed, Paul practically vibrating with the need to touch her. Apparently, no one headed his suggestion.

David shook his head. "Block her out. I need you all clear headed." His brothers frowned, but did as he asked, the tension in their faces easing slightly as they did.

"Marko, Dwayne, run and get me some takeout. Keep your heads down and sweep the gutters. I'm gonna need a couple of bags to refill after I help Mina."

The two men nodded, moving swiftly out and in to the night.

"Paul, I'm moving her to the bed. Get rid of this mess and join me."

Paul moved quickly to gather up the soaked bedding, slipping out of the nest as David followed, cradling Mina in his arms.

Moving to the bed in main cavern, he sat down at the head, arranging her limp body in his lap.

"Mina, stay with us, little one." He brushed her hair away from her face, listening to the slow, faint beat of her halfling heart. Paul joined him on the bed, moving in close to wrap his arms around both of them, leaning his head gently next to Mina's.

David bit in to his own wrist, bringing it up to Mina's mouth, his blood dripping down over her lips. It took much longer than he liked before she began to respond, first a bare hint of a swallow, then a slow turn towards the source of replenishment, finally lifting a shaky hand to grip weakly on his arm.

Paul watched with a quiet focus he rarely showed. " _She's drinking, she'll be OK, right_?" his tentative thoughts came across the bond.

"Time will tell, Paul."

Watching her, he wasn't sure things were going well at all. The vampire in her was fighting for survival while the dregs of mortal despair pulled strongly to let go and fade away.

Deciding to tilt the balance, he bit deeper into his wrist, his blood draining faster past her lips. Her eyes fluttered, flashing gold briefly, and he could feel the spark of thirst blossom in her mind. She gripped his arm again, stronger this time, both hands now holding his close.

He relaxed a little, smiling gently down at Mina despite the strain feeding her was putting on him.

"Atta girl." Paul chuckled softly, kissing her temple as he picked up on her improvement.

Marko and Dwayne came in almost together, toting a couple of unconscious perishables with them. David glanced up, his own eyes flashing at the proximity of fresh blood.

"Good timing." He drawled.

Marko came over to the group, dropping the body casually by the side of the bed. "She looks better." " _And you're looking a little dry_." Marko teased gently over their bond.

David smirked at him before slowly pulling his wrist away from Mina, pleased to see her resist. Closing his wrist, he slid smoothly off the bed, letting Marko take his place. He shirked out of his clothes, bending to pick up the comatose bum, and turned so he faced Mina.

" _ **Look at me**_." He sent a command strong enough to override the haze that still weighed her down. Her far-away eyes cleared slightly, finally focusing on something beyond the dark void in her mind. She met his gaze, and he smiled toothily, pulling the body close and purposefully tearing messily into the neck. Blood fountained across his face and down his front and he drank down whatever hit his mouth without breaking the stare he focused on Mina.

The tang of wet iron was heavy in the air, and Mina's eyes turned gold to match David's own. She was completely rapt, body leaning towards him, her brothers smiling at her interest. As the blood flow slowed, he pulled the body closer, clamping on the artery and sucking out what was left.

Dropping the husk, he stepped over it, moving to stand at the edge of the bed, pale body covered in rivulets of deep red. Paul and Marko moved back, ensuring Mina was unhindered as David loomed in front of her. Sure enough, she reached out, placing small hands on wet shoulders as she leaned in, sniffing as David caught her lips in a deep kiss, sharing the blood still warm on his tongue.

Releasing her from his command he broke the kiss first, lifting his chin to encourage her as she licked the blood off his face. Her eyes widened and she kept going, moving down his neck, making eager noises that only increased the more blood she took in.

David caressed her, tucking her hair back and guiding her to where the blood lay thickest on his skin. She was panting, almost frantic in her movements, and he gently pulled her back up to lay claim to her lips, drawing her arms around his shoulders as he held her close.

He could feel Mina trembling, still torn between her suffering and the ecstasy wrought by fresh blood. He mapped a path down to the crook of her neck, gathering her close with one hand as the other slid slowly down to her thigh, creeping up under the hem of her shorts. Gentle fingers caressed her clit, slipping along the crease to tease her outer lips before drawing back to start the path again. She whined into his chest, arms tightening around his neck as she pressed herself closer.

Whispering words of endearment, he stroked her with a steady hand, patiently working her sex till she was slick, then dipping long fingers inside, rubbing lightly before trailing back to roll the sensitive bud. The tension in her shaking now was driven by want, and she rocked her hips steadily into his hand. He kept the pace slow, letting her actions and thoughts guide him, purposefully drawing her close, only to keep her on the edge of release, watching as burning need pushed the dark even further back in her mind.

Mina whimpered, nipping repeatedly at his neck and chest, sliding her hands down to reach around him, fingers flexing nails sharply in to his skin in time with her thrusting hips. David kept her at the cusp till her mind was blank of nearly all else but the need for climax, finally reaching around her to draw a cut into his chest where she could reach as he curled fingers deep inside her, his thumb working her clit.

He felt her latch on to the cut as the tension wound tighter and her whole body locked up, only to shake apart as the orgasm washed through her. As she came back to herself, he drew her head back, gently grasping the nape of her neck to look her in the eye. Her mind was clearer, the look in her eyes focused and present.

"Bold move there, little lion, trying to slip away. Starting to think you don't appreciate my gift." He smirked down at her. "You've forced my hand.  **Mina, you may not harm yourself**." The command in his tone ran through her, compulsion setting in her mind.

Her face started to crumple, anguish roaring back to engulf her. Keening, she gripped him hard as she clenched up, spasming as waves of pain rolled through her, washing over him through the bond. Anger began to bleed through, her grip on his back turning to clawing, tearing at him as her cries tinged with despair.

"You have no right!" As Mina wept, energy seemed to drain out of her, leaving her clinging to him, wrung out. David stroked her hair gently, placid look on his face as he waited for her storm to pass.

"You promised you'd let me go." Her voice a quiet rasp, muttered into his chest.

"I said I'd set you free. And you said you lived at my pleasure. I fail to see the issue."

"I didn't…don't… want to live feeling like this! Not forever!" She tightened her grip, overcome once again.

"Forever, hmm? So sure of that?" he drawled, gently rubbing her back. "That you'll feel the same a hundred years from now? Already know your future?"

She stilled a moment, sniffling quietly. He felt the slight shake of her head against his chest.

"Always so serious." He chuckled softly. "Do you think my feelings haven't changed over the years?" Another pause and shake, interspersed with sniffles.

"Child of mine." He tilted her head up. "You're awfully blind for someone with visions. I see what you feel. You're not alone with your dark. You never will be."

The strength and surety of his words washed over her, heavy with the implicit offer to share a burden she'd shouldered alone for so long. She stared up at David, and he saw with clarity how young she really was, the need burning behind her eyes for someone else to be strong for her, be the rock she could cling to and shield her from her storms.

She saw then, as a soft look came over him, the age and not-quite-humanity that sat on him, a face and mantle built by decades and experiences far beyond the ordinary. Gently, warmth and a fierce protectiveness seeped into her mind, and her eyes widened, fresh tears threatening to spill over. His lips twitched in an almost smile as he cupped her cheek.

Paul decided to break the moment. "Hey, we're here too!" He smushed up against Mina's back, wrapping arms around her and nuzzling in to the back of her neck.

The twitch around David's eyes spoke volumes about his restraint. Mina hiccoughed, amusement breaking through the heavier emotions of moments earlier.

Eyeing the remainders of David's literal blood bath with relish, Paul leaned in to take a taste, purring his pleasure. David quirked an eyebrow as Mina giggled, and he stepped back out of Paul's reach, extending a hand to Mina.

"Care to rinse off?"

Paul looked about to say something, but a glance from David set him back, pouting.

Mina took David's hand, climbing off the bed to follow him.

Dwayne called out to the pair. "What do we do with the leftover?"

David waved a hand without looking back. "Split it." Paul hooted with glee, grabbing at Marko to pull him along to where Dwayne stood with their treat.

David wrapped a sticky arm around Mina, guiding her towards the back recesses of the cave. She knew one space she'd used more before the first stage of her transformation, but hadn't had much time or inclination to check the rest of the nooks and hidden sections. The one David led her to now echoed with the sound of sloshing water and the heavy smell of salt and the ocean.

"Good timing" he observed, walking in to the space. The open water was very low, leaving a very large rocky pool filled with seawater.

David walked to the edge, leaping in smoothly. In the dimness of the cavern, she could still make out that he was cleaning himself off, the tangy artificial scent of some kind of soap filling the air. She peeled out of her clothes, moving over to the edge and crouching to ease herself into the pool. The saltwater was cool but not unpleasant.

"You all have something against civilized plumbing?"

David paused, smiling at her with teeth she could see gleaming in the dim light. "Well, running water does get us clean, but it's kind of a pain waiting for all your skin to grow back."

"What? Water does what?" Mina started looking around, alarmed.

David chuckled, reaching out to put a calming hand on her arm. "We're fine, it's not running water. That's why there's a pool here."

Exhaling, she relaxed slightly, moving closer to David as he started scrubbing himself again.

"I…think you missed a spot."

David grinned. "Could be. Care to help?"

Mina moved around behind him, lathering her hands up before running them smoothly over his back, feeling the curves and lines of him. Standing there, the water only came up to her waist, his hips; she ran light fingers down almost to the curve of his firm ass before they hit the water line.

Soaping her hands again, she moved close, pressing her front to his slippery back, her cheek resting on a shoulder blade. Sliding her hands around him, she stroked his chest, gliding down to a chiseled abdomen before his hands covered hers, gently urging them further down.

Obliging, she stretched to reach out, gripping his length with light fingers and cupping the sac beneath. He groaned softly at her touch, rocking his hips forward into her hands. After a few moments, he turned, gathering her close to capture her lips, deepening the kiss as she met his with enthusiasm.

Pulling back, he sought her neck, kissing and nipping to make her sigh and squirm. His hand trailed south, teasing at her clit, and she gasped, grinding in to his hand and griping his soapy body tight. Growling, he slid his hands around under her ass, lifting her out of the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he sank into her slick cunt, both of them moaning as their bodies connected.

David turned to lay Mina at the edge of the pool, letting him use both hands to grip her hips as he thrust hard and fast. She wrapped herself around him, hands snaking up underneath his arms to grab at his back, her head turned in against his chest. Breathy whines escaped her, in time with the snap of his hips and matched with his own panting growls, their tone rising as he brought them both to the edge. Tipping over, he bit hard on to the crest of her shoulder, the pain sending lightning through her, and she cried out, sinking sharp nails deep in his back as her own climax washed over her.

They rested there at the edge of the pool for long moments, reveling in the aftershocks and sharing gentle touches, soft kisses.

David kissed down her neck, and Mina turned her head to do the same, only to squawk as she got a mouthful of soap. He started shaking with laughter, her sorry attempt to punch his side only making him laugh out right. Bracing her feet on the rim of the pool, Mina pushed hard, knocking him back in to the water, only to have him grab on and drag her down with him as she shrieked.

Coming up, they suddenly had an audience. Mina looked over to see all the brothers had joined them in the room, in various stages of undress; Dwayne with just his jeans, Marko wearing only his crop top and Paul now completely naked, having just removed his pants. He came over to crouch at the edge of the pool closest to Mina and David.

"Everything OK now?"

David smirked up at him, shaking his head as he surveyed the group. "Good enough, I think. Mina?"

She dipped her head, voice soft. "I'm sorry about earlier…I'm feeling better now. Thank you for helping me."

"Chica, you're our sister! We'll always help." Paul dropped down in to the pool, gathering Mina in a crushing hug before loosening his hold to kiss her on the forehead.

Marko and Dwayne shrugged out of the last bits of their clothing, joining the other three in the water, moving in on both sides. Dwayne caught Mina's eye. "Reach out to us when you hurt, Mina. We don't want to lose you."

Mina's cheeks blushed lightly, and she turned away, breaking his gaze. "I'm not even sure I know how. I've never had anyone who could really help."

Marko tipped her chin up, giving her a gentle look. "Not even your husband?"

She shook her head. "He loved me, and he helped where he could. But he couldn't understand what I went through, couldn't feel it like you can."

Marko's eyes gleamed in the dark room. "There it is. We all can feel what you do. Just remember that."

Mina's face fell. "I'm so sorry…what I felt earlier, you shouldn't have had to share that."

The curly haired man shook his head. "Maybe before that would've been true." He moved to take Mina in his arms as Paul relinquished his hold. "You had our backs when you weren't even one of us. Now we have yours, even if all we're fighting is the monsters in your head." She buried her head in his chest, and he stroked her back gently, only stopping when he heard her sniffle.

Teasing softly, he asked "Are you leaking snot on me?"

She sniffled again, then giggled, dragging her face across his chest. He gave a yelp, lifting her up high as his brothers burst out laughing.

"I think someone needs another dunk to clean off!" Marko turned to toss her back into the water and she shrieked, reaching out grab hold of his hands.

"I'll save you!" Paul lunged toward the pair, wrapping his arms around Mina's middle as Marko let go, so he hit the water first, cradling her as they splashed down. They came back up laughing as Paul helped her stand up.

Paul draped an arm around her shoulder, moving towards the rest of the gang. Dwayne lifted an arm, drawing them both in a side hug and leaning down to kiss the top of Mina's head. She smiled up at him, throwing an arm around his middle.

Marko quirked an eyebrow, pointedly rinsing his chest as he looked at her, and she grinned back unrepentant. David moved in, throwing arms around Paul and Marko, squeezing them both tight before letting go and leaning on the edge of the pool.

"Can you feel it, little lion?"

Mina looked over David, question on her lips as she paused, awash in feelings of concern, protectiveness, affection. Eyes wide, she looked up at the men around her, all of them gazing down at her with gentle smiles.

"We're a family forever, Mina. You're not alone anymore."


	7. Fight Night Part 1

Fight Night, Part 1  
…..

Warnings: semi-explicit sex (M/F), vampire-cannon violence  
…

"Fucking HELL!" Paul swore as he burst into the renovated warehouse they now called home. His clothes were in tatters, blood staining the once-white pants. He left a trail of blood as he entered, wounds still oozing sluggishly on his side and upper leg.

David was at his side in an instant, quickly followed by Mina and Dwayne. Marko was still out, and David called to him through their bond, both to check in and to direct him home immediately.

"Talk to me." David pushed, wanting the full report. He ran his hands over Paul, feeling for any other injuries.

"Another one of the widow's minions." Paul grunted. "Caught me by surprise, but I got the last laugh. Left their pieces scattered to the four corners of the town. Grow that back, bitch."

"That's the second time in a month." Dwayne muttered.

A sound at the airlock had them all tensing as they turned to look, relaxing again as Marko walked in. He went straight to his brother to pull him into a gentle embrace.

"You left a trail across half the city." Marko said, holding Paul tight, nestling firmly into the taller man's chest. "I cleaned up what I could so it wouldn't lead here."

"Good work, Marko." David put light hands on the two embracing men. Sighing deeply, he looked over at Dwayne. "Looks like we've got some work to do."

"More like waste disposal." Dwayne fired back. David's lips twitched in amusement.

Marko's head popped up as Paul broke in. "We going hunting? I'm in!"

"We're not doing anything till you're completely healed. I'm not wading into that sewer with anything less than our full strength." David's eyes flashed as he spoke, his face wavering between human and devil.

"What does this mean?" Mina spoke up. She stood back, unsure if she should comfort Paul or stand with David.

"It means we have to reinforce our claim on this city." David growled. "The widow Johnson is turning leftovers, sending them out to pick at our defenses."

"Instead of submitting a proper challenge." Dwayne grumbled.

"Why would she do that? Doesn't that leave her open to retribution?"

"It does indeed, Mina. Dwayne, we need to understand what she's gaining from this." David pulled Paul close as he spoke, baring his own neck to his brother.

Paul leaned in, sinking fangs into his leader and drawing deep. A hand curled around his head, tangling in his wild hair and stroking gentle encouragement.

"Besides amusement? And the admittedly small chance she'll pick one or more of us off and have an easier go of taking over?"

"Yeah, besides that." David muttered.

"We'd be fighting other vampires? Just to keep hold of the city?" Mina asked.

"Got it in one, little lion." David drawled, as Paul loosened himself, licking David's neck before turning to draw the other man into a kiss. Pulling back, David looked his brother over. "Go clean up and get some rest." They touched foreheads for a moment before Paul moved away, heading towards the back of the warehouse, where a deep sink was set up.

Paul shed his ruined clothes as he got close, stoppering the sink and filling it with warm water. He set about sponging off, the almost tacky blood turning watery and running down his lean form into a drain in the floor.

"Anyone wanna help wash my back?" he glanced over his shoulder enticingly, with a wicked grin.

"REST, Paul." David shot back, rolling his eyes as the rest of the pack snorted in amusement.

Paul's grin turned to a pout as he finished cleaning off. "Spoilsport." Drying off, he picked over the clothes shelf for some jeans and black t-shirt before heading over to curl up on the nest of pillows that constituted a seating area in his corner. He'd already set up everything to be within reach, so turning on his monster stereo, and grabbing headphones and smokables only took a moment. Soon he was stretched back and blissed out.

"Mina, stay here with Paul. The boys and I are gonna do a little reconnaissance then grab a bite. We'll bring back some take-out for you two."

"Is there anything I should watch for?"

David came closer, drawing Mina in to warm embrace. "You and Paul should be fine here, we've all done our best to make this place secure. And don't worry about me and the boys, the Widow doesn't have anyone older than you on her side. Even if we do run in to a few, they won't be any challenge at all."

Mina sighed. "This isn't good. You need to show me how to fight, I won't stand for putting you at risk because of my ignorance."

David's grin was sharp and wide. "That's my little lion. We'll start as soon as we're back tonight."

She returned his smile with a menacing one of her own, before hugging him tight. "Be safe."

"We will, little sister." Dwayne dragged her into a tight embrace before turning to follow David.

Marko kissed her cheek as he went past. "Don't worry, Mina. They're no match for us."

Then they were gone. The huge space was quiet save for the thin strains of music escaping Paul's headphones. Mina glanced his way, smiling at how relaxed her brother was. She wandered over, crawling next to him to curl up at his side, draping an arm over his chest. He lifted his head a moment, looking down at her with a warm, if hazy, smile before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

They lay together for a while, Mina's hand slowly drifting up under Paul's shirt to draw lazy circles in the downy hair that covered his chest. Taking a deep puff of his blunt, Paul turned, letting Mina inhale the sweet smoke from his lips. He took another draw and they both let the warm smoke sink its dreamy tendrils into their veins, exhaling as it finally cooled.

A mischievous smile blossomed on Mina's face, and her drifting hand trailed lower, dragging slowly across tight jeans to rub gentle circles on Paul's growing bulge. He squirmed under her hand, blue eyes flashing a hint of gold as he rolled towards her, nuzzling in to her neck as his hands started exploring.

"Now, now. You heard dad. You're supposed to rest." Mina snickered as she gathered Paul's hands, pushing him to lay back down as she rolled on top of him. He whined, but didn't fight her, merely spreading his fingers wide to capture her hands in his own.

"Chica, you drive me so wild…I want you…want to feel you…"

"You will, Sunshine, you will. Just relax." She slid her hands out of his, trailing down his arms to brace on his chest as she leaned in for kiss that turned deep and passionate. Drawing back, she kissed down his jaw to his neck line, lifting his shirt so she could bite and suck on tight nipples as he arched under her. She continued her path down, leaving sucker marks that made him squirm even as they purpled and healed almost immediately.

Working his zipper, she freed his growing need, sliding the open jeans down his hips to provide full access. They locked eyes as she positioned herself, soft lips opening to slide easily down his length, letting flat teeth graze his velvet skin on the way back up. She felt more than heard his groan as it rumbled deep in his chest, and his eyes now burning gold as bright the forbidden sun.

Smiling, she sucked him down again, moving a hand to work his sac before stroking further down to sink two small fingers deep inside him, curling to stroke sensitive nerves. His gaze broke as his eyes rolled back, and he sank his hands into her hair, high pitched whine falling from his lips.

She worked her throat and tongue around him, the pressure of her swallowing driving him to writhe, shaking as he barely restrained himself from thrusting hard towards the delicious sensation. With one hand with fingers buried deep within him, she reached for one of his with the other, gently prying it out of her hair to lace her fingers with his.

His eyes met hers again, panting as she quickened her pace. He was tensing, rocking hips in time with the slide of her mouth up his cock, and she matched the roll of her fingers against his prostate to the rhythm, turning his panting to high pitched moans. Turning rigid under her intense ministrations, his cry as he climaxed was almost shrill as he curled up, forehead touching hers as his release washed through him.

Paul uncurled almost bonelessly as he fell back into the welcoming pillows of his nest, panting breaths finally slowing and drawing out. As she let him loose with a soft pop, the hand holding hers pulled her up, gathering her close as he trailed kisses over her face. Mina giggled, meeting his lips with her own.

"Sweet mama, I could just eat you up!" He growled playfully into her neck before starting to nip and lick, attacking her ruthlessly as she squealed and batted at his head.

The click of the door lock drew their attention, heads turning in unison to see the rest of their family coming in.

"Not interrupting anything, are we?" David drawled, moving their way with his casual strut, limp body draped over his shoulder.

As he came to stand in front of them, Mina leaned back, draping herself over Paul's knees to gaze upside down at her leader, an impish grin on her face that matched her wild-haired brother's.

"Brought me something to eat?"

David smirked down at her. "Absolutely. And there's take out for after."

Mina smirked right back. "Hmm…don't tease, baby. You know I can't resist such a treat." She licked her lips and winked at him.

Paul started laughing. "Don't hog the good stuff, sis! Ya gotta share a blunt that big."

Mina shook with laughter, almost sliding off Paul's lap, which only sent them into new fits.

David shook his head in mock sadness, a bright gleam in his eyes. "You two've clearly been having a good night. If Paul's feeling better you can probably wait a while for dinner." He turned to take the body away, only for them both to reach out and grab hold of his pants.

"Hold up, man! I didn't say I was all better!"

David turned his head a bit, giving Paul the side-eye.

Dwayne ambled over, snorting in amusement. "Might as well give it to them. I'd rather not hear them whine for the next few weeks."

David chuckled. "Come 'n get it, kids." He stood back as the pair climbed up out of the pillow pile. Paul might not be exactly neat but 'eating' in his corner was out of the question. Paul took the body as David pinched his ass, making kissing noises before moving back over by the wash area to enjoy his meal.

Mina wrapped soft arms around David, cupping him and running a gentle thumb over the bulge in his pants. "So…where's mine?"

"Well, in your own pants, I suppose, but I don't recall you being built that way." David drawled, smirking as several snorts and snickers could be heard through the space.

Mina smacked him on the stomach as he chuckled.

"Oh, did you mean something else? Marko, Mina wants to know where hers is."

"Wait, who wants to know?" The curly-haired man stepped forward, toting his own limp burden, eyes flashing in humor.

Mina rolled her eyes, stepping over to Marko to take 'dinner' off his hands. "You guys are such assholes."

"I don't know Marko, she doesn't sound too appreciative. Maybe we should play keep away for a while."

"I will bite you so hard."

"Wait, was that a threat, or a promise?" Marko chuckled. "Cause, I'm down either way."

Mina dropped her fangs, giving Marko a toothy, wicked, grin. "No cookies for bad imps." He pouted a moment before shifting the body to let her grab hold. She skirted a hand up under his shirt, drawing a razor nail lightly down his side. He hissed, his eyes flashing gold for a moment.

"Devil woman." Marko leaned in to nip at her neck before she could turn away.

"Love ya too, sweetie." She strolled towards Paul, rolling her hips as she went.

Paul whistled as she approached. "Hey, pretty mama, you got some fries to go with that shake?"

"Dunno, animal, but you've clearly got the cheese to put on 'em."

Mina let her meal slip off her shoulder before grabbing the victim's front to get a better approach. It was an older, greasy-looking person in jeans and plaid. "Aww, man!"

Paul looked over at the dude. "What's wrong?"

"Meatloaf again!"

Paul cackled, the other men joining in.

Lacking reason for flare, she simply bit deep into the man's neck, the nasty grease on his neck quickly washed away by the warm blood flooding her mouth. Her eyes rolled back, flashing gold as her face morphed, the change wrought by the lifeblood pouring in and through her. She stood motionless till it was all gone, dropping the drained husk at her feet and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the rush brought on by a full meal.

She felt cool lips on her own, kissing and licking gently, trailing down as she lifted her chin. Reaching out, her hands touched smooth skin, and she wrapped blood-warmed arms around Dwayne's neck. Opening her eyes, she met his soft gaze with a warm one of her own.

Large hands trailed over her, teasing at the waist of her jeans and skirting up under her shirt. She growled softly, stretching towards the touch. A dark glint blossomed in Dwayne's eyes, and he swiftly turned her around, pulling her hard against him as he undid her jeans. He slung one solid arm across her ribs, slipping the other down her loosened pants, caressing her mound before sliding between her nether lips to stroke her clit.

Stoked by the fresh blood in her veins, Mina moaned deep, grinding her pelvis into Dwayne's hand as she leaned back on him for support. His low, rumbling chuckle in her ear made her insides melt, and the rhythmic rocking of his hips pushing her slick, hungry sex into his talented fingers was driving her quickly to the edge.

Whining, she lifted her arms, tangling them in the silky hair at his scalp and griping hard. He groaned, teeth dragging hard against the skin at her neck, sending fire straight to her core. She shook with tension, eyes closed as her world shrank to his hand on her needy clit.

Dwayne reveled in the wanton pleasure pouring from Mina across their pack bond. Feeling her start to crest, he sank teeth firmly into her shoulder as his deft fingers massaged her depths, his own eyes rolling as sharp spike of ecstasy overflowed her mind, washing through him and his brothers, leaving them all growling softly in shared bliss.

Licking her neck gently, Dwayne held her as she came back to herself. As he withdrew, David drew near, catching hold of the hand covered in her slick, to lick the coated fingers with a seductive grin as both Mina and Dwayne watched rapt, caught in his wicked gaze.

He released Dwayne's hand, winking at the dark-haired man as he reached out to stroke Mina's cheek.

"Feeling good, little lion?"

She smiled up at him, nodding slightly as she turned to kiss his palm.

"Time for a quick 'n dirty lesson on how to fight." He reached down, picking up the discarded husk of a meal off the floor.

"All you really need to know is this," as he tapped the diaphragm of the body. "get the heart, and you end the vampire."

Holding the body in front of Mina, David shook it a little. "Do it. A vamp's body won't offer more resistance, just heal quicker from other wounds."

Mina looked at the stiff, frowning slightly before giving a small shrug. Her hand shot out, punching through the sternum in one blow to grab the empty heart, tearing it loose from its moorings. She stared at the organ laying in her hand, slightly oozing remnants of congealing lifeblood. She lifted it, licking the dregs running down her palm.

"Don't try that with a vampire heart." David cautioned.

She frowned. "Why?"

"Another sire's blood will interact with your own. A little is fine, but too much and you'll be feeling it, like a mortal illness. Drink enough and the blood will fight to take you over."

Mina grimaced at the thought. "I don't want to be anything but yours."

David put a heavy hand on Mina's shoulder. "You could stay here and be safe when the fighting starts."

Mina shook her head. "I need to know I can help, that I can pull my own weight. And if anything went wrong…I couldn't bear to feel the loss and not be there."

David's glance softened for a moment, and he bent to kiss her forehead. Pulling back, his patented smirk was back, eyes gleaming in good humor. "No worries, little lion. We'll make sure of that."

He cupped her cheek, serious look on his face. "If you don't feel ready, just stay out of the way. You can always watch our backs, let us know if someone is sneaking up. You don't have to fight to help."

Mina placed a hand over his, a sober look on her face as well.

Marko's arms snuck around her middle as he leaned in to her. "Best thing you can do keep yourself out of trouble, so we don't have to split our attention. We'll take care of the rest."

Mina pulled Marko's hands away, moving away from the pair. "You make it sound like I'm a child. I'm not. And I won't sit back while the rest of my family fights for our home."

Paul came up beside her, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Don't take it too seriously, chica. These two tend to get a bit old-fashioned when it comes to taking care of you." He gave her a wink and a quick squeeze. "I remember you with that surfer chum. You'll be tearing heads with the rest of us."

Her face brightened as she hugged him back. "Thank you for understanding. Now, how about some actual tips on fighting?"

He shrugged. "You know the hazards – speed, strength, and flight. Small as you are, don't let someone bigger get too close. If you can nail one from behind like you did the surfer, do it."

She nodded. "That makes sense. So, when do we do this?"

David exhaled a long plume of cigarette smoke. "Tomorrow night."


	8. Fight Night Part II

Fight Night Part 2

Warnings: vampire-compliant violence/gore; explicit sex (F/M, M/M/M)

_*Bless your patience, folks – rl has been a bear. I'm still very much here, and updates will continue, if perhaps a little slower than before.*_

…

" _ **Wake up, Mina.**_ " The thought pushed in to her mind, dragging her up out of heavy sun-sleep to face the night. She blinked slowly, letting the dregs of torpor drain away.

"Up 'n at 'em, darling. We've got an appointment to keep." David patted her upside-down ass before turning to jump up out of their sunken nest. Letting loose of the hanging bar, she flipped over, throwing on her boots and following him up to the main area.

Everyone else was ready to go, waiting near the door, mood restless and subdued. Mina threw on a leather jacket as they headed outside, though not towards the bikes.

"Where are we going?"

David turned, reaching out to throw an arm around her shoulders. "There's a beach spot a ways north of here, along the coast of the reserve. The widow's gonna meet us there."

"How will she know where we are?"

David's smile was feral. "We left her an invitation."

As a group they lifted off, flying high over the town towards the coastline. The sky was still bleeding from day to night, and the ocean matched the trailing edge of blue, slowly deepening from shades of peacock to navy to indigo as they flew on.

Reaching the small and nearly inaccessible spit of beach, Dwayne came over to Mina to walk with her around the perimeter, pointing out vantage points and places where someone could hide unnoticed.

"I'd have rather you stayed away." He said, turning towards her and pulling her close. "But I know why you can't." Kissing the top of her head, he released her, his large hand cupping her cheek as she nuzzled in to it. The rest of her brothers closed in, all of them clinging tightly together for a brief moment, then melting apart.

David moved in as Paul and Marko turned back to patrol, watching for the Widow and her minions.

"Stick with Dwayne tonight, watch each other's back. Do as he says or you'll answer to me when this is over." The gravity of his tone was unmistakable, though it did not carry the weight of a command. He was leaving her free will, giving her the chance to prove herself in the coming battle.

She nodded her understanding, silently thanking him for his trust. The corner of his lip twitched, stern gaze turning softer for a moment. He grabbed a cigarette resting behind his ear, the somber look returning as he lit it up.

Turning away, he headed towards the shoreline, calling to all of them as he went. "Don't look so glum, kids. They're playing our game now."

He stopped a bit short of the high-tide line, turning back to face inland, posture relaxed as he smoked. A high whistling sound put the rest of them on alert, scanning the skies for their foes.

As the Widow touched down, David grinned wickedly, taking a slow puff.

"Madge. It's been a while."

"David. Come to submit?"

"Well, well, well. Right to the chase. I like a woman who knows what she wants."

"What I want is what's rightfully mine. The Los Angeles regency backs my claim."

"Interesting. The San Francisco leaders tell me there's been no declarations. Far as the councils are concerned Santa Carla is mine, as it should be."

"The king of L.A. feels differently. He's assured me resources to stake my claim and own this city."

"Funny thing about the S.F. regency, Madge."

"What would that be?"

"They're a hell of a lot closer than L.A." David drawled, just as the faint whistling breeze preceded the touchdown of a large group of vampires. They fanned out, ringing the combatants. Two stepped forward, a pair of ladies with pale skin and long, inky hair. Their faces were identical, though their clothes were very much not. Speaking as one, they called out to the two warring leaders.

"Margaret. David. As the San Francisco representatives of the Vampire Councils, we recognize the dispute between you for the claim on the territory known as Santa Carla."

David and Margaret turned towards the pair, nodding their acknowledgement.

"David, as the child of the former ruler, you had primary claim. Margaret's attack on your clan went against formal resolutions. As such, you may decide the terms of engagement. How say you?"

The vampires on all sides turned towards David, who casually flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground, grinning evilly before responding to the twins. "No mercy."

A faint sigh rippled through the crowd, and Margaret smiled coolly. "I accept the terms."

The two ladies spoke again, their voices carrying across the entire crowd. "The terms are set. Combatants trying to flee the scene will be returned to the melee. Additional attempts will be met with termination. The fight is won when all opposing forces are eliminated. You may proceed."

Madge's crew could be heard muttering amongst themselves, some cackling with glee.

Marko was chewing on a gloved thumb, face solemn but eyes sharp as he glanced around. Paul was near his side of the pitch, swaying slightly as he held his eagerness in check.

Dwayne stood as stoic as ever, brooding eyes focused on the small group in front of him. His gaze set the much younger vampires twitching, and they leaned towards each other for support.

Mina stood behind Dwayne, hunched in on herself as her eyes darted towards her family and back to sweep across the groups of adversaries as some of them bunched together, taunting the members of David's smaller pack.

David started circling Madge, taking in her minions even as he focused on her. There were roughly twenty of them, but only two older than Mina.

"Is that the best L.A. could send? Really, Madge, you should be insulted."

" _Eyes on the two blonde ringers_." David warned his pack.

" _We see 'em boss._ " Paul responded. Marko just chuckled through their mental bond.

"More than enough to handle you and your mongrels. Max had you on such a tight leash, I'm surprised you've made it this long."

As David and Madge parried, the minions got restless and rushed the pack.

Paul and Marko didn't even pause to look around. " _Dibs on lefty_."

Paul snorted. " _Figures. I'll take the doorstop on the right_."

They took to the air briefly before dropping down to engage the older vampires. Paul darted crazily back and forth while carving deep slices out of his adversary, laughing maniacally as his target kept trying to close with him. Meanwhile, Marko circled his pick, eyes bright with unholy mischief as he watched for the opening that would spell the other's end. The rest of Madge's flock parted around the entrenched pairs to swoop down on Dwayne and Mina.

Dwayne roared and lunged at his opponents, causing several to back up and move swiftly out of his way, circling around to go after Mina. Those he caught he tore into with vicious efficiency, leaving pieces thrown carelessly in his wake.

One of the younger vamps jumped in front of Mina, and she cried as he grabbed her, wrapping his hand around her hair as he leaned in, about to bite the side of her throat. His maneuvering left him vulnerable, and the look of surprise as he stared at his own heart in Mina's hand was almost comical. She tossed it aside casually as his body dropped like a pupped with cut strings.

Before she could even turn, another was at her back, punching hard enough to send her flying to land and roll, turning towards him with golden eyes and a wicked face. She leapt at speed, crouching to dodge another blow as she landed on his knees with force, inverting them with a sickening crunch as he screamed and fell backwards. Jumping on the downed vamp, Mina ripped up into his chest, tearing out his core to fling it away.

Several minions descended on her at once, kicking and tearing at her as she struggled with them. Throwing her arms around the neck of the nearest one, she tore into his throat, unprepared for the fountain of blood that flooded her mouth as he gurgled and tried to push her away. She swayed as a sickening rush washed over her, graying her vision.

A sudden unslakeable thirst took root, and she turned to another assailant, biting hard at his hands, tearing at his chest as he screamed, trying to push her away. Like an octopus, she wrapped her limbs around him, now ripping at his chest and neck with sharp teeth, his blood spurting thickly to leave her face and front covered and dripping.

Haze thick in her mind, she was dimly aware of feelings and words buzzing in her head like ghostly bees, annoying and indistinct. Faint voices cried her name, only to be drowned out as new voice blossomed, teasing her with an essence both alien and somehow increasingly familiar. It beckoned, cajoled her with syrupy sweetness, encouraging her anger and directing it towards the dwindling group of freshly-made vampires.

Screaming with rage and hunger, Mina launched at another vamp, who turned, trying to flee from her blistering madness. Pouncing like a cat with a mouse, she latched on to the back of his neck with sharp teeth, shaking him hard enough to rip half his spine out. He collapsed under her, and she crunched through the remains of his neck to chew at a deflating artery.

Fire burned in her veins, immolating her body from within as she charged at anything that moved. Madge's crew were turning wide-eyed with fear, trapped between her frenzied rampage and Dwayne's cold, efficient cruelty as they were cut down one by one.

Mina felt a clarion call ripple through her mind, and she stood still, wavering for a moment before walking towards where the two leaders were fighting.

"Care to submit, Madge? I'm feeling generous, and you seem to have lost your backup." David drawled as they circled each other, continuing their deadly dance of thrust and parry with vicious claws and inhuman speed.

"You amuse me, David. If anything, I've gained a valuable thrall.  **Come here** , dearie, I don't bite."

David whipped around to see Mina with deep red eyes, wobbling as she was pulled towards them by the widow's command. His distraction allowed Madge to grab him from behind, laying him out as she sank her claws in his neck, ready to tear his head off if he moved.

" **Child, come closer**." Mina stood in front of David and Madge, shaking slightly as the tainted blood fought to take over her mind and Madge's commands sunk in. Her brothers cried out to her even as they wrestled the last of Madge's minions, trying get clear and reach the small group.

"Go ahead, dear.  **Rip out your sire's heart**."

Mina moved in, crawling up to hover over David's chest as he looked up, face painfully human as he called fruitlessly to her mind. She placed a hand below his sternum, and he put his own over it, his other still wrapped around Madge's clawed grip in his neck. Mina crouched tensely as she leaned down, her lips breathing words soft as the brush of an eyelash in David's ear.

"I'm here…Dad."

Faster than a flash of lightning, Mina leapt straight at Madge, the older vampire releasing David in order to block the attack, tossing Mina up and over like a rag doll. David moved as well, twisting to reach up, slicing through Madge's stomach to wrap a cold hand around her heart, yanking it out to hold in front of her startled face as the light in her eyes faded away in true death.

Dropping the cold organ to the ground, he flattened it with his boot, the widow's body withering where it lay. David wiped his hand on his pants before licking it to swipe over the deep gouges in his neck, encouraging them to close.

Looking around, he saw Paul and Marko moving swiftly to mop up the last of the minions, their faces wild with animalistic glee as they tore into the stragglers, spraying gore and body parts across the sand. Dwayne was helping Mina up, checking her over.

"David." The twin regents of San Francisco called him over.

"The outcome has been witnessed and will be registered with the councils. Santa Carla is yours."

"Mara, Jade." David bowed at the shoulders. "Thank you for your support."

"You're welcome, David. The outcome is pleasing, Santa Carla had been a bit notorious of late. We trust your leadership will bring back discretion."

"Of course. We're quiet folks down here on the coast." He winked, flashing a dazzling smile at the pair.

The ladies smiled back with humor. "We'll leave you to take care of your territory, and your family." They glanced behind David for a moment before looking back. "We'll be expecting an update from Dwayne in due time." With little more than a final nod, the entire group lifted off, disappearing into the night with a rush of wind.

" _David?!_ " Dwayne called out just as Mina shrieked, doubling over.

David was by their side in a flash, picking Mina up and pulling her close as she convulsed in his arms. His smile was wry as she curled towards him when the tremors passed.

"Always gotta do things the hard way little lion?" His voice was soft, and he brushed the hair out of her face, where it had stuck to skin tacky with dried vampire blood.

"Paul, Marko." The two brothers were beside him instantly. "Pick up some takeout. Try for large, and mostly clean. We've got to flush her out." They nodded, looking with concern at their sister before hitting the skies with speed.

David and Dwayne followed shortly, heading home with Mina in David's arms. She clutched him in an iron grip as the spasms started again and buried her face against his chest, whimpering through gritted teeth.

Landing back at the warehouse, David let Dwayne take Mina as he shucked his coats and boots, directing them back to the wash area. Paul and Marko arrived shortly after, each toting a body.

"That must be a record. What did you find?"

"Couple of big surfers, heading down the highway. Shame the car went off the cliff. Such reckless youth these days." Marko chuckled as they brought the refills over to where David was getting Mina ready, gently wiping the foul blood off her face. She shook as Dwayne held her and David took off her boots, tossing them out of the way.

As they knelt by the floor drain, Paul and Marko came over to help move her into position, Dwayne pinning her arms behind her as she writhed, blocking out the pain-fueled rage that poured from her mind as bloodlines mixed like acid in her body. David moved to crouch in front of her, sharp nails tearing open the legs of her jeans as his brothers held Mina ready despite how the tainted blood had her twisting in their grasp. David leaned in, sliding his hands up the inside of Mina's thighs.

"Hang in there, little lion. We're here for ya." He sliced into her, letting his nails cut a deep path to the arteries. Rank blood flowed thickly down her legs and across his arms as he held the wounds open. She moaned, throwing her head back sharply, narrowly missing connecting with Dwayne as he jerked out of her way.

Mina's blood was pouring out at speed, her face turning fearsome as thirst overtook her. Growling, she lunged at Dwayne as best she could, seeking to latch on to the closest source of sustenance.

" _ **NO!**_ " David pushed the command hard into Mina's mind, and she turned towards him snarling, eyes swirling from gold to red and back. Anger mixed with pain mixed with shame, flowing back through the thinned bond and rippling over a face made even more monstrous as it withered.

Her blood had slowed to a trickle, and David loosened his hold on the wounds, gently moving the desiccated flesh back in place and wiping the skin clean. The cuts showed no signs of healing, and he leaned in slowly, keeping her gaze as long as possible before dipping his head to seal the rent flesh with tenderness. She shook at the soft touch of his tongue, and his mind caught a pale hint of sadness before her thirst came roaring back, driving her dry body to arch and twist in her brothers' hold.

Moving quickly David came around behind Dwayne, cutting into his own wrist lightly before putting it in front of Mina's nose. She dived at it, biting down hard, and his grimaced as her teeth grazed bone.

In her need she was chewing David's flesh, licking and sucking at the wound as she attempted to move further up his arm and closer to the source. Dwayne held her arms tightly behind her, letting David arrange himself to keep her mouth close to his wrist. He was starting to feel the strain of her feeding, and he called to Marko to bring over one of the perishables they'd picked up.

Marko moved swiftly, holding the man up to let David pull it close one handed, sinking teeth deep into the neck so blood fountained into his mouth at speed. He gulped it down noisily, until the nearly empty heart gave out. Letting the drained husk drop, David motioned for the second one, latching on for only a few moments before closing the wound.

Bringing the human around in front of Mina, Marko drew a nail lightly across the neck to let the scent and sight of mortal blood catch her attention. Now-golden eyes zeroed in, and David was able to tear his wrist away from her mouth as Dwayne released her, and she moved to grab the human with feral swiftness. Licking the gaping bite in his arm till it closed, David smiled down at Mina as she finished draining the body.

Slowly, she let the body drop, her eyes closing in euphoria as the fresh influx of vampire and human blood ran through her. Her brothers paused, reveling in the wash of her rapture flowing through their bond. Paul's eyes rolled back and he groaned, adjusting himself as his pants tented.

Mina turned towards the sound, her face fierce and hard-planed as she licked blood off plump lips, eyes glowing fire bright. Euphoria turned to burning heat in an instant, and her brothers met her gaze with burning gold eyes and joyfully wicked grins.

"That's it, beautiful. Come to daddy." David's voice was smoke over gravel, and she swiveled to face him.

Growling, she leapt in to his waiting arms, wrapping herself around him as her lips met his with passionate ferocity. Hungry and rough they came together, biting more than they kissed, mapping over lips, neck and shoulders to leave thin trails of red as sharp teeth cut into skin. They tore at each other's clothing, razor nails shredding fabric till they were nearly bare even as David maneuvered them towards the center of the space.

Setting Mina on the edge of their wide-backed couch, he pulled away the last scraps of cloth before sinking deep into her hungry sex as she curled around him. Warm arms slid up his back before claws clutched strong shoulders, giving her purchase to arch into his savage thrusts.

Across the room, Paul whined, palming himself through his pants as the wave of wanton pleasure rolling off David and Mina surged through him. Flat teeth grazed the side of his neck as strong arms wrapped around him, unzipping his pants to free his straining dick.

" _Brother_ " Two thoughts merged in Paul's mind as Marko knelt, wrapping his lips around Paul's length and sucking him down to the root, while Dwayne bit gently with sharp teeth, laving the small nicks with his tongue.

"Ah, fuck yeah." Paul sank down to the ground at Dwayne's gentle urging as Marko pulled away. The sound of zippers had him opening his eyes, grinning as his brothers angled around each other, and he leaned over to take in Dwayne's length even as Marko swallowed him down again, the curly haired man groaning as Dwayne completed the circle. Loosing themselves to shared lust they tumbled headlong towards climax, arching and thrusting as they worked each other hard and fast with eager tongues.

On the edge of the couch, Mina clutched at David, moaning in loss and need as he pulled away, only to cry out as he spun her to bend over the couch back, wrapping strong arms around her as he fucked her tender as a jack hammer, the couch shaking with the force of their movements. She gripped his arms, panting moans rising in tone till she was near screaming as release finally hit. He sank sharp teeth deep in the ridge of her shoulder as he crested with her, wildly pumping hips gradually slowing to a soft grind.

The snap and release of their pleasure washed over the group splayed out on the floor, and the men groaned, swallowing down each other's spend as they came in near synchrony.

Soft pants echoed in the large space as the pack came down from their peaks, relaxing in the secure bonds of family.

"Anyone else want a blunt?" Paul scratched his stomach as he lay with his head pillowed on Dwayne's thigh.

The rest of the group chuckled softly until Marko nipped Paul's hip, causing the wild haired man to make a most undignified squeak that set the rest laughing outright. He leapt at his brother in retaliation, only to nearly fall on his face, hobbled by his pants, still wrapped around his knees. Taking pity on his brother's amusing misfortune, Marko reeled him in for a conciliatory kiss.

David pulled Mina upright, licking over the bite mark and nuzzling into her neck gently, only to pull away at the taste of foreign vampire blood still lingering on her skin.

"Time for a bath, I think." He drawled, and she looked over her shoulder to see him smirking in amusement.

"Woohoo!" Paul shucked off his clothes in quick time, sprinting to the custom tub to start filling it. They had deep concrete tub that could hold them all plus some, and while it took a while to fill it was a favorite feature.

The others started undressing, while Paul stood over by the sink scrubbing the worst grime off his face and hands. Dwayne and Marko joined him, climbing into the mostly-filled tub as they finished.

Mina turned to face David, meeting his eyes with reluctance. "David, I'm sor…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Mina."

"But I… I almost killed you." The words were barely as whisper as she looked up at him, anguish writ on her face.

"Funny, that's not how it looked to me." Her brow furrowed, and he grinned at her. "Look around Mina, does it seem like any of us hold anything against you? You distracted the widow, and now it's over. Why cry over something that didn't happen?"

"You warned me about what could the blood of the others could do." She frowned. "I still let it get to me."

"So you did." David was laughing now, and Mina was growing annoyed. "Some only learn by pissing on the electric fence. Not the first time you've made that evident. Feel free to compare notes with Paul."

"Hey!" Paul and Mina said in almost unison. Now Marko was laughing along with David, and even Dwayne was chuckling as he relaxed in the tub.

David threw an arm around Mina, pulling her back towards the cleanup sink. "Don't overthink it. You were quite impressive for your first fight." Handing her a cloth, he grabbed another, scrubbing his hands and arms where Mina's blood had dried.

Paul hugged her from behind, grinding playfully against her. "Chica, you have no idea how hot you looked out there, covered in blood and chewing through those idiots." Nuzzling into her neck, he heard her sigh.

"I just feel like I didn't do it right? I don't know how to explain it."

Dwayne called to her from the tub. "There is no 'right' Mina – you survived, and so did we. That's as right as it gets. If it really troubles you, wrestle with Paul and Marko more, it's decent practice."

"Chica, you wanna wrestle with me all night long?" Paul whispered, licking Mina's ear, and she shook with laughter, reaching back to push him away. He pouted for a moment, perking up when she winked at him as she climbed into the tub, following her in and sliding next to her as she sat by Dwayne.

Short as she was, seated together she barely came up to their shoulders, the water brushing chest high on her lapping at their midsections. Chuckling, Paul pulled her onto his lap, and she squirmed for a moment, standing up to turn around, climbing back on so they were chest to chest and laying her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close.

David climbed in finally, planting himself in the spot between his brothers that Mina had vacated. Beckoning to Marko, he pulled the curly haired man up on his own lap, back to his front as Marko relaxed, letting his head rest between David and Dwayne.

The group basked in the heat for a while, Paul absently stroking Mina's back, David running idle fingers down Marko's thigh, sliding slowly back up to swirl around a hip bone before gliding back down. Marko started to arch in slow motion, and Dwayne watched with a dark smile as he began mimicking David's attentions on his brother's other leg.

David and Dwayne shared a look as they turned the action up a notch, David leaving a trail of light bite marks on Marko's shoulder as Dwayne cupped his sac, rolling it gently then sliding fingers to massage further down. Marko almost purred, the sound low and happy as he enjoyed their attention.

David's fingers found Marko's cock as Dwayne's breached him, and his purr turned to a guttural growling groan. He rocked in to David's hand and back in to fingers that stretched him, twisting inside to brush nerves that set Marko whining, rolling his hips faster as tension built.

Moving swiftly, David lifted Marko's hips, burying himself deep alongside Dwayne's fingers and Marko wailed, high-pitched and needy. His brothers stilled for a moment, David taking hold of Marko's cock again, working it with an expertise born of long practice. Soon Marko was rocking again, leaning in to the stretch and fill of them, and panting with want.

Dwayne moved slowly to crouch in front of his brother to lift and spread his legs, trading his fingers for his own thickening length, sliding with measured patience alongside David. Marko's head was braced hard against David's shoulder, his fingers dug deep in Dwayne's back as his body arched to push his ass against David, bearing down to take them both in with a hungry whine.

"That all ya got? I swear it's like sitting on a couple of pencils." Marko panted out as his brothers closed in around him, nestling him tight between their bodies as they chuckled at his taunt, the motion tightening muscles, stretching and pulling in different directions as he groaned. Slowly they started moving, sliding in and out as one as Marko keened, pushing against them as they slipped further and further in.

Languid and heavy-lidded, Paul and Mina watched their brothers, holding each other close as they ground slowly against each other, Paul already sheathed in Mina's depths. They were content to keep the lazy pace with slow caresses, letting the sharp spikes of their brother's pleasures rushing through their minds stoke their soft fires.

"Golden boy." David breathed, groaning at the delicious compression and the friction of Dwayne's cock against his. Brushing Marko's long hair out of the way, he kissed down the back of his brother's neck, flat teeth grazing the spine on the path up, only to bite down at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Marko twitched, crying out in delight.

Dwayne trailed across Marko's chin, sucking gently till he was at the crest of his brother's shoulder, opposite from David, sinking teeth in at the same time. The way Marko tightened around them was nearly his undoing, the pressure sending shock waves through him as he fought to make it last.

They were all panting hard, stamina frayed by wild night and the extreme sensations of their coupling. David started moving with a steady pace that set them all grunting and gasping, leaning in to rest foreheads against each other, tension winding them up bow-string tight. Dwayne reached under Marko, running his hands around his brother's ass and to tilt him up and forward. On the next thrust, David and he plunged deep, setting Marko shaking as they pushed into his prostate. At David's direction they gave a few slow pumps that let them bottom out and set their brother mewling before speeding up, snapping hard and fast as they galloped towards climax together, cresting as Marko screamed and spasmed, releasing a cloud of cum into the water, his brothers filling him to overflowing. David collapsed against the backrest, dragging Marko with him as Dwayne pulled out to roll next to them, the sudden release of pressure leaving them all groaning.

Paul and Mina arched together as the pleasure of their brother's orgasms flooded their minds, the bright spark setting them aflame. Their peak was gentler, starting with soft moans and open-mouthed kisses and ending as they curled together, sharing blood as they embraced.

Long moments passed as they sat together, letting the post-sex bliss fade slowly, barely noticing as the water cooled around them. Dwayne got out at one point, coming back with bourbon and a joint to pass around, and they enjoyed themselves as the night crawled by.

David cracked an eye to roll at Dwayne. "I can feel you chewing on something. Spit it out."

Dwayne shook his head. "That was the poorest excuse for pack I've ever seen. Even the ringers were barely competent. They fought like they were still human."

"Seemed that way. Your point?"

"The L.A. king set Madge up to lose."

"That he did."

Marko broke in. "Seems like he removed one potential challenger, while testing us."

David sighed. "I'd have to agree. He's planning a takeover of one form or another. Question is how soon."

"What do we do now?" Paul asked.

"Now?" David shrugged. "The city is ours, time to own it."

"We gonna hit the boardwalk again?" Paul howled at David's smirk.

"Got a score to settle." Marko chuckled darkly, stretching as he rested against David.

David reached up to card fingers through soft curls, his other hand caressing Marko's front gently. "That we do."

"So tomorrow's settled." Dwayne smiled. "Looks like morning's coming." He reached across Marko to caress Mina, her eyes closed as she lay on Paul's chest, the pre-dawn having already sucked her down into sun-sleep. The others chuckled softly.

Getting out of the tub, Dwayne dried off, moving to wrap Mina in a towel as Paul lifted her out. He nodded to the others as he carried her over to the sunken nest, dropping down out of sight.

David sighed, pulling his brothers in to a tight embrace before standing to climb out, the others following suit, Paul pulling the plug to let the water drain.

They dried each other off, taking a few last drinks and sharing a smoke in companionable silence. Moving as one they leapt down into their nest, pulling the cover closed and setting the bolts. Forgoing the hanging bar for a change, they crawled into the over-sized bed where Dwayne lay curled around Mina, wrapping around each other as the sun dragged them down to oblivion.


	9. The boys are back in town

The boys are back in town

.............................................................

Author's note: Yay! Classes are done and I've got time on my hands. I hope all you lovely readers are doing well. (inserts shameless self-promotion) I've been working on several Lost Boys story lines, so check out my works and enjoy them all!

.............................................................

Warnings: M/M, M/F/M rated E for consensual sexual content

.............................................................

Night fell gently, the heavy heat and light of the day leaching away as bits of shadows lengthened and merged, till the blanketing light gave way, shrinking to small, bright pools spotting the inky velvet. People moved through these islands of relative safety, braving the enveloping dark to enjoy the fleeting pleasures of life.

Inside a warehouse, five reasons why the good people of Santa Carla were scared of the dark woke and stretched, easing out of their daily torpor.

Mina woke last, as usual, though she wasn't about to complain. Sandwiched comfortably between Paul and David, she was enjoying the gentle attentions that eased her back to consciousness.

"There you are, sleepyhead!" Paul smiled against the back of her neck.

He stroked lightly up her side, only to start tickling as he reached her ribs, laughing as she squealed and threw an arm back to smack him.

David chuckled, his chest rumbling pleasantly under her cheek. Miffed at his amusement, Mina bit into a firm pectoral with flat, human teeth, snorting when he jumped. Feeling him grow still, she glanced up cautiously.

He wore a thunderous look, glaring down at her with fire in his eyes. She shrunk back, poised to apologize as his glare flashed mischievous, eyes suddenly bright and smile delightfully wicked. She'd barely registered the change as he pounced, diving under her chin as he rolled her back into Paul's arms, nipping and pressing light fingers into sensitive points, leaving her yelping and squirming, trying in vain to get away.

Paul was no help at all, lifting her arms and sucking hard but bloodlessly on the side of her neck, his body shaking with merriment. David worked lower, laughing outright when he bit at her hip and she bucked up into his chin.

"Somebody, help!"

She could hear Marko and Dwayne snickering, but couldn't track them under Paul and David's continuing assault. Suddenly there was extra weight on top of her, punctuated with a good-natured yell from David as Marko sat on his back and bit him in the ass.

With a joyful roar, David whipped around, rolling Marko off and down the mattress as they tussled. Dwayne smirked as he moved in, reaching around Mina to pinch Paul on both sides.

"HEY! Man, not cool!" Paul yelped, letting go of Mina's arms to try and protect himself, still shaking with laughter.

"Serves you right, animal!"

Mina peeled away, letting the two men wrestle for a moment before catching Paul's eye wriggling her eyebrows. He winked back and she dove in to tackle Dwayne, catching his middle and turning him sideways, giving Paul a chance to gain the high ground, taking a seat on his brother's stomach and wrapping his legs tight as they grappled.

"Witch! I was helping you!"

Mina cackled madly, gripping his chest and chomping theatrically up the side of his ribs as he twitched.

"You're too delicious to resist, beastie!"

"I'll second that, bro…gimme a taste." Paul leaned in, licking up Dwayne's chin and kissing him deeply as Mina watched, smiling.

The three started to settle, curling up together and looking around for their brothers. David had pinned Marko and lay across him, the tang of blood in the air leaving little question as to their activities, nor did Marko's soft whimpers or the way he was gripping the back of David's head.

"Yo, David! You two want some space?" Paul hooted at the pair.

Two heads popped up, scowling as they turned towards him to give him a one-fingered salute. Paul chuckled, standing up on the bed and offering a hand to Mina and Dwayne. David sighed, leaning in to nuzzle Marko's neck before levering off him and getting to his feet.

"Well, now that you've killed the mood, might as well go out and enjoy the night."

"Woohoo! Let's ride, man!"

Opening the nest hatch the gang hopped up into the main area, wandering around as they located the clothes that lay scattered from the night before, putting themselves together and gathering at the door.

Marko was the last ready, straightening out his favored chaps, and rolling his long curls into neat, well-oiled ropes. David stood at the doorway, smoking a cigarette, smirk firmly in place as he eyed the rest of his family.

"Almost done, princess?"

Marko snorted, walking towards them as he finished his hair. "Can't rush perfection."

Joining the rest at the door they finally hit the road, bikes roaring as they took the main streets towards their glittering destination. After months of laying low, keeping busy with relocating and managing their inheritance, reestablishing themselves on the main drag felt like coming home.

It was still early in the year, and the crowds were very light. A small group of young locals gathered on the boards, turning in surprise and moving hastily as the gang pulled up to their usual parking spot, David's feral grin sending the humans skittering off.

A security guard they hadn't seen before came up, eyeing them with distaste.

"You can't park your bikes here, boys. Take 'em to the lot."

David's shark-like smile got wider, as Paul and the others chuckled darkly, flashing one another amused grins.

Climbing off his bike, the regent of Santa Carla sauntered up to the guard, oozing barely restrained menacing power as he pinned the weaker man with a piercing gaze. The poor rent-a-cop seemed to realize his mistake, hunching down as he took a step back, eyes wide.

"I…I don't want any trouble here…"

"Well, 'Bob', neither do we." David smirked as he loomed over the shaken man, patting his name patch. The man's eyes glazed over as David captured his simple mind.

"You're doing a good job. You'll make sure no one bothers our spot, won't you?"

The dazed man nodded. David released his hold, though not his gaze. He smiled at the confused guard.

"Got somewhere better to be, Bob?"

"Ah…yeah…yeah, I do! You boys have a good evening..." the guard stammered, shuffling off quickly.

Paul laughed as the man took off down the boardwalk, glancing over his shoulder now and then to make sure they weren't following him.

"Man, I missed this place!" He pulled out a blunt, firing up and offering it around as he leaned against the railing. Marko took a deep hit, handing it back to Paul and exhaling slowly.

"Yeah…now to find someone to do…" He glanced at the small groups of people; eyes hooded as he chewed the thumb of his glove.

Lighting a cigarette, David glanced his way. "Got something in mind?"

"Dunno, maybe get some new reading material?" Marko's eyes flashed wickedly.

"Good plan, Marko." David smirked, throwing an arm around Mina as he turned towards the shops. "Looks like the comic store is open late. Let's pay it a visit."

Mina looked up, frowning slightly. "Is that a good idea?"

David gave her a side-eye, shrugging. "They were gonna find out soon anyway. Might as well go in with a bang."

"It's their home. And I can't invite you in this time."

"Still worried about us, little lion?" his glance softened.

"Something just doesn't feel right."

"You getting another vision?" he paused, concerned.

"Not… No. I don't think so? I'm sorry, I probably sound crazy. It just feels off." She shrugged against him, voice trailing off.

Dwayne caught David's eye, and he nodded back.

"We'll keep that in mind. Don't want a surprise squirt gun ruining Dwayne's pretty face for real." With a smirk and a wink, they moved out.

"Might be an improvement…hey!" Paul yelped as Dwayne body-checked him against the rail before turning to catch up to the others.

"Asshole!"

Dwayne snorted and flipped him off, not even bothering to turn around.

Marko was laughing as he came up beside Paul, but held out an arm, the two weaving their happy way after the rest.

Stopping to watch from the shadows across the street, the group looked the shop over. There were a few older kids wandering around, and the brothers were pushing copies of the vampire comics, clearly still working their anti-supernatural agenda, causing the customers to edge out the doorway as the boys followed them.

David flared his lighter, his pale face illuminated in the sudden glow. The two young boys stopped, frozen as they watched him slowly lean in to the fire to light his cigarette. He puffed it a moment, staring into the flame before glancing up, looking at the boys with a toothy grin.

He stepped out into the light and his men followed one by one, Mina on the far edge, walking across the street as the two Frog boys stood in shock by the threshold of their shop. Hearts thrumming like a hummingbird's, the two suddenly startled, turning to run.

Marko and Paul were on them in flash, grabbing their arms tight and spinning the boys back towards David. The two struggled and yelled, garnering a few looks from people wandering by, though David's dark glare served to keep the outsiders moving along. With a look from David, his brothers walked the kids backwards into the shop. Mina and Dwayne pulled a couple of the rolling doors down as they followed.

"Why don't you boys invite us in, it's only polite."

"Eat death you shit-sucking vampire!"

"Yeah, go to hell!"

"Now, now, boys, that's no way to treat company."

"You're not…how are you even alive?! We saw you all die!"

David chuckled darkly, reaching out to stroke the cheek of the kid with the bandanna.

"Did you now? Seems like you don't know as much about us as you thought."

"David, how 'bout we take these two out to eat?"

The two boys glanced at each other, the scent of fear wafting from them getting stronger. Paul was laughing, leaning in to lick the neck of the dark haired one he was holding. The kid yelped and tried to shrink away.

"Don't you touch him!"

"Bold words, little man. Would you trade your life for his…?"

Marko purred into the bandanna boy's ear, letting his eyes flash gold when the boy turned to glare at him. The kid jumped like a rabbit in his grip. Laughing at the boy's distress, he transformed, and both kids screamed.

Mina reached out to David, her soft thought tickling his mind.

" _David, there's…something not right here…_ "

Noise came from the back of the shop, and the gang looked up to see the two parents sitting up and looking around dazedly. David frowned, and Marko's face was boyishly sweet again. He looked at David, sending a thought his way.

" _Enough to go around, yeah?_ "

David smirked but shook his head, and Marko's smile fell. Glancing again at the adults that were watching them now, clearly trying to make sense of what was going on, David's grin grew wide and toothy.

"Take the parents. Leave the kids."

Marko and Paul looked almost as stunned as the two boys. Marko scowled fiercely, griping the blond kid tighter, Paul following his lead.

" _He's mine! He owes me!_ "

" _And he'll pay, Marko, you'll see._ "

David favored him with a placid look, till Marko blinked and cast his eyes down. His shoulders fell and he shrugged, glancing towards the two adults in the back.

"I get the mother."

The two boys started yelling again - the one in Marko's arms struggling hard against him.

"Leave her alone! Don't touch them you freaks!"

"Go for it, Marko."

Marko tossed his captive down hard, grabbing up the still-addled lady and disappearing out open door in a flash.

David chuckled as the two boys cried out. He smiled at Paul and nodded. In a moment the father was snatched up, leaving nothing but a sudden wind that blew the comics around wildly.

The boys huddled together on the floor, the dark one clutching at his brother who glared daggers at David. Looming over the pair, David favored them with a cool smile.

"Hurts to lose the ones you care about, doesn't it?"

He turned, spurs jingling as he headed out and away. Dwayne followed, only pausing as he realized Mina was still standing there.

Bandanna looked up at her, tears starting to trail down his face. "We trusted you! You're just a shit sucker like the rest of them!"

Mina bent down, cool hand reaching to brush at the boy's tears even though he turned away from her touch. She paused a moment, eyes glazing as she twitched briefly. Her eyebrows shot up as she recovered, now glancing between the two boys on the floor.

She spoke softly, rising up and turning to leave. "You brought this on yourselves."

"We'll get you for this!"

She didn't even pause as she brushed past Dwayne, heading back to the street and the shadows. Using the cover of a dark alley, she lifted off, moving away from the stores and bright lights of the boardwalk, Dwayne following behind.

They landed on a rooftop further inland, Dwayne moving to embrace Mina from behind as she stood staring out at the city, resting his head on top of hers as they gazed at carpet of twinkling lights.

"Tell me what you saw?" he said softly. He felt her shake her head under his chin, her lungs expanding and contracting as she sighed deeply.

"Not now. Wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure. Let's grab my bike."

"OK. I just need to make a phone call."

….

The sky had not yet started to shift, the indigo of night still holding against the break of the paler day, as the gang gathered back at their home, roar of engines breaking the stillness as they arrived. Stowing bikes, they trickled in to their warehouse sanctuary.

Dwayne and Mina got in first, dropping coats and pulling off boots, putting on music as they curled up on the couch, kissing and relaxing as their alcohol buzz slowly faded. David was next, striding in with a flourish, smiling brightly as he saw the two on the couch. Peeling off his outer layers, he joined them, diving in to bite gently along Dwayne's neck, a hand sliding up under Mina's shirt to scratch teasingly down her back.

Paul and Marko came in together, spots of fresh blood on their shirts and pants, though their faces were clean. Eyeing the rest, they shared a glance, grins wide.

"Hope you weren't trying to get started without us." Paul called cheekily, shucking his own clothes till he was down to skin, swaying over to the ample couch to the electric beat of Billy Idol playing over the speakers. Mina giggled as he flopped down, draping himself over her.

Marko stood off a bit, watching his brothers and sister with bright eyes, still fully dressed. David turned, looking him over, face turning thoughtful. Rising up, he came over, standing in front of his brother.

"Talk to me, Marko."

His tone was gentle as he stood, hands in his pockets, catching Marko's gaze with a soft look. Marko stilled, frowning, tensing, only to exhaled raggedly, body slumping as he turned his face away.

"The boy tried to kill me, David. He was mine by rights."

"We don't kill children, Marko. Not even uppity ones."

"Sooner or later, David, they all look like children."

David snorted. "You know better than all of us that looks don't mean youth. Those two are still too young, even if they are too resourceful for their own good. We did what was best. And if they're still pestering us in a few years, well…guess it'll be frog hunting season."

Marko looked back at David, still solemn.

"I'll hold you to that."

David smirked. "Consider it a promise."

Marko relaxed, eyes twinkling again. "Oh, I will."

David chuckled. "Wouldn't expect any less from my golden child." He moved in, embracing his curly-haired brother, kissing his forehead before diving in for heated kiss. Pulling back, he breathed softly in Marko's ear as he dropped sharp teeth to graze delicate skin.

"You're all mine tonight." Marko's eyes went nearly black as he gripped David tight, his sharp nails already tearing holes in the shirt David wore.

Stepping back, David stood tall, suddenly solemn, though his eyes flashed with amusement. "Prepare yourself." There was no weight of command, but the stern growl sent a visible shiver through his brother, who gasped and flew to their sunken nest, disappearing in a flash of bright patchwork.

Smirking, David turned towards the group on the couch. "Enjoy yourselves, kiddies. And don't come in too early." He winked and sauntered casually towards their nest, dropping down out of sight.

Mina and the boys grinned at each other as they watched David head after Marko. Paul started nibbling on Mina's shoulder as she caught Dwayne's eye, quirking an eyebrow, the dark-haired man smiling wickedly in response.

Dwayne and Mina stood up, making a show of stripping down, as a delighted Paul looked on, catcalling them both with enthusiasm. Mina made her way back towards Paul first, sinking in to his arms to pull him sideways on the couch, as Dwayne slid in behind his brother.

They took their time, kissing and stroking each other, focusing on the blonde in the middle, to his obvious delight. Dwayne's hands roamed low, first stroking Paul's length in tandem with Mina, then sliding around to stretch and tease, as Paul squirmed and moaned under their combined attention.

Dwayne entered Paul slowly, his thick cock slipping back and forth with a measured patience that left his brother a writhing, mewling mess, straining against his hold to hasten his movement. Mina teased the blonde's leaking prick with a touch too light to do more than drive him further mad, dark smile on her face as she watched him flail and whine.

Sinking in to the hilt, Dwayne gripped his brother tight, turning them both so Paul was splayed across his lap, feet scrabbling on the couch for purchase as Dwayne continued his slow, measured thrusts. Mina moved back in, crawling between their legs and taking Paul's hard length in her mouth, working him at the same slow pace her raven haired brother set.

She felt a hand fist in her hair, hip under her hand straining and tilting in an effort to move faster. Chuckling around the heavy member she held him back, deliberately slow and soft as her brother flailed fruitlessly above her, barely coherent. She and Dwayne kept him on the edge, teasing with merciless skill, till Paul was nearly crying with need, hand gripping the back of the couch so hard the wooden frame creaked in protest.

Dwayne caught her eye, winking brightly. She blinked back, hands gripping Paul's hips tight as Dwayne's thrusts went from lazy to pounding in a blink. Paul screamed as he was caught between them, the sudden force and stimulation driving him quickly to the brink.

Letting Paul's impending climax pull him along, Dwayne threw an arm around his brother's chest, nuzzling into his neck and letting his fangs drop, biting down just before the crest hit them both, bright sparks of pleasure and pain washing through them, Paul screaming as he came hard, flooding Mina's throat as Dwayne's release spilled into him.

In the aftermath, Paul lay bonelessly on top of his brother, only twitching now and then as Mina stroked his chest, occasionally drawing an idle claw across tender skin. Dwayne's voice rumbled from beneath him, drawing him out of his post-coital stupor.

"I think we've left our lady hanging…"

Paul's eyes opened and he glanced down at the beauty resting her head on his hip.

"Chica…oh, sweet chica…" Smiling, he leaned forward, gently pushing her to lay back on the couch as Dwayne slid out of him and out from under him. Paul kissed her deeply before laying a soft trail of kisses and nips down her front, leaving her sighing as he settled between her legs, the heady scent of her sex set him growling, his cock twitching in interest despite its recent release.

Dwayne moved to kneel on the floor next to Mina, leaning in to kiss her, hand caressing her breasts and teasing them with gentle pinches that left firm, pebbled peaks as she sighed and rolled up into his touch.

She moaned deeply as Paul dove in, alternating between sucking on her clit and thrusting his tongue up into her sex, holding her hips down when she tried to buck up into his face. Caught between her brothers, she arched and gasped, awash in delightful sensations that were just shy of bringing her to climax.

Feeling her hands clenching desperately in his hair, Paul relented, focusing his efforts on her clit, licking and sucking with a fervor that left her shaking and crying out his name, body drawing taught under his hands to suddenly shake apart as the pleasure of her orgasm washed over them all.

Panting as she came down, Mina's hands grasped gently in Paul's hair, the movement slowing down as her body relaxed, as sun-sleep crept over her, threatening to pull her under. Paul lifted his head, glancing over at Dwayne, a smile on his face. Dwayne grinned back, and they gathered up their drowsy sister, Paul carrying her bridal style as they moved towards their nest.

Landing in the space in front of the bed, the group caught the end of David's time with Marko. Kneeling on the bed, Marko was face-down, David tight against his back, face buried in the crook of Marko's neck.

David held Marko's hands pinned down with one of his own, the other firmly grasping a pale hip as he pounded his brother hard, pushing him nearly flush against the flat surface, his head turned and gasping in time with David's thrusts.

In one swift move, David pulled out, flipping his partner over. Grabbing hold of Marko's thighs, he bent over the smaller man, sliding back in to the hilt with barely a pause in his fierce rhythm.

Marko gripped David's shoulders, tossing his head back and whining as David drove him closer to the edge, neglected cock red and leaking as it bobbed between them. A hungry smile on his face, David called to his brother.

" _Look at me, Marko._ "

The squirming man rolled his head back down, eyes wild as he locked on David's gaze, mewling when David changed his angle of attack, nailing his prostate with fierce abandon.

" _That's it…come for me…_ "

Marko's wail echoed through the small space, his own ropey cum splashing across his stomach. David's answering roar was deafening, the waves of pleasure rolling off the pair through their shared bonds strong enough to even pull Mina out of her sun-induced haze.

Releasing Marko's legs, David stretched out on top of his brother, curling a hand under his neck as he leaned in for a kiss.

Taking that as a cue, the other crawled in to bed with the pair, Paul helping a woozy Mina lay down next to Marko, while Dwayne wrapped an arm around David, moving close to whisper in his ear. The spiky haired blonde turned his head, giving Dwayne a thoughtful look and a slight nod before rolling back to continue stroking Marko's chest.

Mina reached out slowly, cupping Marko's cheek as he turned to smile at her. Her eyes were slits, the weight of dawn dragging heavily on her.

"Feeling better, imp?"

"Heh, yeah. Still want that kid dead though."

"…karma…" Mina was starting to mumble, sun-sleep turning her incoherent.

"What was that?" Marko slid an arm under Mina, gathering her up so her head rested on his chest. The movement roused her a little, and she curled into him, leg sliding up over his.

"…karma will…take care of them…one of them…turns into…one of us…" and with that she was out, body stilling as she succumbed to day.

Her brothers paused, considering her words. Paul started laughing, wrapping around Mina's back and planting a kiss on her cheek. David leaned up on an elbow, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"It's perfect, man, don't you see? They're gonna hate each other."

A slow smile grew on Marko's face as his eyes met David's. Snorting in amusement, David settled back down as the brothers followed Mina into the lethargy of the day.


	10. Interlude - Flesh for Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne is a man of few words

Interlude: Flesh for fantasy

.................................

Warnings: M/M pairing, BDSM, ~~ blood play! ~~, hurt/comfort cubed, vampire style – **rough** \- sex

Pairing Marko/Dwayne. Dwayne is a man of few words.

.................................

Cackling, Dwayne chases Marko into the cave, the two flying swiftly, remnants of the things left behind in the space swirling furiously in the strong rush of wind. Catching his curly-haired brother, he flings him bodily towards a wall. The smaller man hits back first with a grunt, his head thunking hard against the rock.

Landing swiftly, Dwayne grabs Marko and spins him, pinning him against the wall. Marko thrashes, pushing with knees and hands to force his way free. Clutching the collar of the favored patchwork jacket, the dark-haired man pulls hard, the seams straining, faint sound of ripping fabric stilling Marko's efforts, muscles going slack beneath large hands.

"Strip."

Dwayne's voice is gravel, and Marko rushes to comply, all fight gone; slipping out of jacket, pants and chaps with haste to stand bare before his brother. Dwayne has tossed his jacket off, standing proud, eyes fierce as he regards the naked man.

"Kneel."

Marko's knees hit the cave floor, though he stares up at Dwayne with fire in his eyes, panting slightly.

Dwayne moves closer, his boots pushing against Marko's knees. The sound of a zipper slowly being drawn down pulls Marko's gaze, his eyes widening as a heavy, uncut cock falls free.

A raise of an eyebrow is all it takes, and the curly blonde is leaning in, pawing at a hip and sucking the thick member down, his nose buried in dark curls. A hand wraps around his throat, and Marko's sea-green eyes rise to catch stormy brown ones.

Hard fingers squeeze tight, and he can feel sluggish vampire blood pooling, stilled by the firm grip. The other hand fists in his curls, and Dwayne starts fucking his face with fierce rhythm. The hand on his throat squeezes harder, and he feels it constricting around the cock sliding in and out.

Holding on to his brother's hips, Marko relaxes, shoulders dropping, eyes clear and trusting as his mouth is thoroughly used. Sac slapping against Marko's chin, Dwayne tightens further, giving one last thrust before emptying down his brother's crushed larynx.

Marko's eyes droop as he wallows in sensation, pressure and deep pain, the slip of cum down his throat, heavy hands and the sharp pull on his scalp, the tickle of short curls and the scent of his brother thick in his nose. His moan is soundless, blocked by heavy cock and crushed tissue.

Hands release, Dwayne pulling out slowly and stepping back. Marko sways toward him, catching himself, head bowed as his throat repairs itself and he can breathe out raggedly.

The boots are back in his view, and his world is suddenly bright as sharp claws slide up his back, cutting deep, blood oozing out to coat his skin, dulling the pain. Gasping, he grips the jean-clad leg in front of him.

A hand comes down, covering his, pausing a moment then tightening till bones grind and his fingers release the fabric he'd clutched at. A quick movement and he's flipped on his back, rough rock biting into healing wounds as claws now rake his front, drawing slowly up over abdomen and chest to cut across pebbled nipples as he keens, body arching up as sharp nails sink to curl around clavicles.

Fingers pull back, and he's lifted, turned, as Dwayne bends his head to the deep rents on his shoulders, worrying at one with sharp teeth, tongue thrusting into the wound, slipping past torn skin and lapping against bone. His dick is hard and weeping as his dark-haired brother fucks the gash with his tongue, and he grips the ground to keep from pulling his brother closer.

Marko's body is red and sticky with drying blood, eyes flashing gold through the green as Dwayne pulls back, leans in again to trail hard bites along the crest of a shoulder, sharp fangs pulling back to catch skin and tear. When he loses control, grasping hard the inky curtain of silk brushing his skin, the hand is gently removed, the skin of his arm nearly flayed by razor claws as he cries out.

He's stood up, pushed hard once more against the rough rock wall, breached by sharp fingers, two at once, stabbing and slicing down till blood runs thick, reaching in to cut into sensitive tissue, tender nerves to leave him wailing, scratching with his own claws at the rock face as dust showers his face. A thick cock impales him, eased by his own blood, and he whines, grinding himself against the rough stone, sharp edges tearing at velvet skin, and he sees stars.

Strong hands pull him away, turn him, follow him to the ground, his ass now canted up, face shoved against the floor. His hips are gripped near hard enough to crack as Dwayne pounds him mercilessly. Small rocks cut his cheek, embed in his brow as a blood-slick cock stabs into the still-raw nerves inside, sending lightning flashing through him, pain like white light filling him, chasing away all thought.

Dwayne's arms wrap around him like steel bands, pulling him tight against his brother's chest as he's battered by the larger man's cock. He whines, high and needy, hands reaching to grab his own dick.

"NO."

Marko cries out in frustration, flailing out to finally latch on to Dwayne's arms, anchor himself as he's hammered, desperate for release. Fangs bite deep at the crook of his neck as Dwayne slams in to him, once, twice, and hold; release like a cool fountain easing the raw flesh inside.

They both fall forward, panting hard, savoring the moment. Pain dulls, recedes, and he collapses in relief. Strong arms pick him up, carry him to the moldering couch and lay him down gently on his back.

Kneeling between his legs, Dwayne slides cool hands over his hips, mouth parting to take in his swollen, neglected cock. He keens at the light movements, arching as the tender wash of tongue on his shaft sends echoes of delight through him.

Dark eyes meet light, and Dwayne hollows his cheeks, sucking him in, swallowing against him, movements speeding up as Marko's cries get higher, shorter, hands fisting black silk hair. He's shaking apart, torn in to little pieces by pleasure exponentially intensified by the absence of pain. He curls over his brother as he comes, piercing wail muffled by the sleek mane.

Swallowing his brother's spend, Dwayne licks gently at the softening member, quiet chuckle rumbling as the touch of his tongue makes Marko gasp and twitch. He climbs up on the couch, pulling the curly-haired man into his lap and cradling him, trailing light kisses across a temple, down a cheek.

Eyes hooded, Marko reaches up, pulls his brother into a soft kiss, then turns to nuzzle into his shoulder. A smile tweaks the side of Dwayne's mouth as he stands, carrying his brother into the darker reaches of the cavern, to the tide pool they once used regularly to clean off.

Setting Marko down on the rim, Dwayne shucks off his jeans and boots, hopping in and reaching to gather his brother close once again. With one hand, he gently washes the drying blood off Marko's chest and belly, helps him stand so he can clean his back, rinse the blood out of long curls. Turning him around, he embraces Marko, guiding him to the crook of his own neck as he relaxes, offering himself.

Marko pulls him closer, kissing a spot gently before sharp fangs bite, mouth clamping to suck hard, licking to ensure not a drop is spilled. He releases after a few moments, eyes gold and glowing in the darkened space, and his hands go up, pulling Dwayne in for deep kiss, sharing his blood back with him.

They linger for a while, mouths kindly, hands light. Climbing out, they dry and groom each other, pick up clothes and redress. Walking towards the entrance, Dwayne lifts an arm, Marko slots himself in comfortably, eyes bright, and Dwayne's smile matches his as they exit, lifting off together into the remains of the night.


End file.
